Our Family Life
by Chezza3009
Summary: High school sweethearts Rick and Michonne Grimes have been married for 16 years. They're both still as madly in love with each other as the day they met. This will be all about their family life with four children. Will they get to expand their large brood more? What happens when an old acquaintance one day walks into Rick's office? AU. Richonne story. Smut, as always.
1. Another Baby

**Authors note:**

So, I had been working on this for a while as some of my other stories are coming to the end. This is the family from the one shot "Sensual Massage." If you haven't already read it, please do as it will give you a feel for where I am going with this story. We're picking up from the end of that chapter. Alongside this, I will be doing "Before Our Family Life" which is how they met, and started to grow together as a family. It will be a teenage/high-school AU story, which I am excited about starting as I have never done that before.

I have made them a little bit older 34 in this story to work with the timeline I was after.

This story will be everything what happens in their family life and with their friends. Everything that happens with having a family and growing up. Hopefully some laughs, angst, drama, and funny moments along the way. So let's begin...

* * *

 **Our Family Life**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Another Baby**

* * *

Rick and Michonne both woke up the following morning with a good start to their day.

"Rick, you didn't pull out like I told you. You _have_ to pull out," Michonne pouted, as he removed himself from his wife's slick inner walls.

"Sorry baby, I was just in the moment," Rick spoke, looking across at this wife.

"Please don't be mad." He gently placed a kiss on her silky smooth shoulder.

"I am never mad at you...but next time please. Come on, we have lots to do this morning." Michonne said, stretching her arms above her head. Michonne swung her legs over the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower, where Rick joined her a few minutes later.

Rick and Michonne were currently living in their brand new six bed room home located on the new development called Kings County Estates. They lived with their four children, two cats, a dog, a hamster, and two horses, which live on their friend Hershel's farm. _I didn't think we could get anymore country,_ Michonne said one they added the horses.

* * *

Michonne was busy in the laundry room folding clothes, loading the next washing, and taking clothes out of the dryer.

Rick came to stand at the edge of the door. He leaned against the wall with his right arm on the door and rubbed his finger and thumb together. He watched his wife bend up and down.

"Why have you been so quiet all morning?" Michonne asked, feeling her husband's presence behind her. She continued to bend down, and take the rest of the clothes out of the dryer, placing them in the washing basket.

Rick had been acting strange this morning. No, her husband had been acting strange over the last few weeks. She wished whatever was playing on her husband's mind. He would just come out and say it.

"I...Er wanted to speak to you about somthan'," Rick rubbed his index finger through his brow.

 _About time,_ she muttered to herself.

"Mmmm," she said as she continued to load another pile of clothes into the washing machine.

Rick continued watching Michonne bend up and down. Her full round ass high in the air. He licked his lips. He wanted her again. He had her last night and in the shower this morning but that wasn't enough. Rick shook his head from his own thoughts.

He was still quiet and still hadn't said anything.

"What's wrong with you lately? Just say what's on your mind."

"Well, I wanted for us to try...for another baby." Rick held his breathe while he waited for his wife's reaction.

Michonne suddenly stopped what she was doing and froze.

"Oh my God. Are you serious? Rick, you want another child?" Michonne questioned. She closed the lid on the front of the washing machine door. She turned around to face Rick, folding her arms across her chest, and leaning back against the washer.

"Yeah, I do just one more?" his baby blue eyes looking hopeful at her as he released his breathe.

Rick was an amazing father, the best. He had so much love to give to their four children. They equally gave that love back to him. Michonne couldn't have asked or picked for a better father for Carl, Andre, Judith, and Ally.

"We have four. Isn't that enough?"

"You know I always wanted a big family." Rick replied.

"We're big enough, Rick." Michonne scoffed.

"What's one more?" he asked.

"You said that after Judith. I don't know Rick. We have it good at the minute." Michonne sighed, rubbing a hand over her arm.

"Will you at least think about it?" he looked into her coffee coloured eyes.

"Yes, I will think about it."

"And just think about all the fun we can have tryin." Rick walked closer to Michonne and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He kissed her neck, earning him a giggle and a moan from her lips.

* * *

They walked hand in hand down the cobblestone driveway of their home. After a ten minute walk down the paving stone path, they stopped outside of Sasha and Daryl's home.

Rick kissed his wife's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled.

Rick crossed the street to Shane's house. He turned around and grinned watching Michonne taking the steps up to his friend's home. Rick's eyes scanned down the back of her body. He looked up to the side and made his way inside his brother's home.

* * *

"He said what?" Andrea gasped.

"Yes, he wants us to try and have another baby." Michonne walked around Sasha's kitchen table and took a seat.

"Well what do you want?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know. I mean I would love to have another child. I think Ally is growing up way to fast, but the only thing is starting again...with the nappies."

 _"Oooo!"_ They all moaned in union.

"The sleepless nights." Michonne said.

 _"Oooo!"_ They all moaned again.

"Are we bottle feeding or breastfeeding?" Michonne rolled her eyes.

They pulled their faces.

"Ally, now finally sleeps through the night." She let out a small smile. Thinking about the full 8 hours sleep, she now has every night.

Michonne, Andrea, Sasha, Rosita, and Maggie have all been best friends since high school, their friendship spanning a total of over 18 years.

"Are you still on birth control?" Maggie asked as she dipped her biscuit into her cup of tea.

"No, condoms. It's just like in the heat of the moment we don't always use anything. Like last night, and this morning he forgot to pull out." Michonne pursed her lips together.

"Ohhh that good old, I forgot," Andrea rolled her eyes.

"I was just enjoying the moment," Maggie smiled.

"Oh, damn did I do it again?" Sasha said.

They all threw their heads back and laughed.

"I know all about all three of those excuses," Rosita pointed towards her six month pregnant belly.

Michonne leaned forward and rubbed her hand across Rosita's stomach. This was Rosita's third girl with her husband Abe. They already had Adriana and Mia.

"So, what happened last night?" Andrea asked, as Michonne removed her hand from her friend's belly.

"He gave me a massage. He got out the oils and oiled me up real good," Michonne smiled.

"Then we had amazing sex and by the end of it, I passed out. So quickly..." Michonne hadn't finished her sentence when all her friends started giggling.

"Damn, Rick still working you good?" Sasha smirked.

"When is he ever not?" Michonne sipped on her mug of tea.

They laughed again.

Rick and Michonne had always had a passionate sex life. Their sex life never fizzled out it just got better and better every year. Rick was always willing to try new positions or try something different with his wife. Michonne was more than willing to let him put her in them. To Michonne Rick only got better with age. At 34, he was so good looking and in perfect shape.

"You guys wouldn't want anymore?" Michonne asked, leaning further onto the table.

"Hmm, I don't know. I would love to have another, but I would end up with another boy and I think I have enough since I am already out numbered." Andrea replied.

"I recon I could convince Glenn to try for another, Easy." Maggie smiled.

Maggie and Glenn have a son named Hershel who's 12 and a daughter named Codie who's 8.

"Daryl still wants a boy, so who knows," Sasha shrugged her shoulders.

Sasha and Daryl have two daughters named Hadley was 12, and Holden who was 8. Sasha had mentioned a few times to Michonne that they were thinking about expanding their brood. She would love to give Daryl a son.

"Take one of mine I have four. I didn't think my house could get anymore filled with testosterone." Andrea laughed.

Shane and Andrea had three boys. Three nightmare boys. The first was Shane Junior, 11 and a spitting image of his dad. 8-year old Cole, 5-year old Bobby. Bobby looked just like Andrea with his blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was such a _mommy's boy_ , Shane would say.

They were all a big family unit and everyone was god-parents to each other's children.

"But, you only have three sons..." Rosita said, looking at her confused.

"She's talking about Shane." Maggie said, as she stood up and placed her cup in the kitchen sink.

Their laughter cackled through the kitchen.

* * *

 **Later that evening...**

"Damn baby, you look amazing," Rick eyed his wife from behind placing his hands on her hips and resting his chin on her shoulder.

She was wearing an off the shoulder red jumpsuit with a flounce trim neckline and matching flounce sleeves. It hung perfectly off her shoulders, showing off her perfect dark skin. Rick cast his eyes further down her body at the palazzo pants hugging her most prized possession; her firm ass. Her locs were worn down and she was wearing minimal make up tonight. She topped off her look with, silver statement earrings and black heels.

"Thank you, don't look so bad yourself," Michonne replied.

"How about we skip dinner and you let me take care of you all night? Hmmm..." Rick kissed the side of her neck.

"Sounds like a good offer, but you can do that when we get back since the kids are all out having a sleepover." She turned herself in his arms, her slim fingers finding the ends of his curls. She gently ran her fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and grabbed a handful of her curvaceous ass. Michonne smiled up into his piercing blue eyes.

"Ok," he kissed his wife's lips. Rick gently dipped his tongue inside her mouth and seeking her tongue out. She let out a gentle, but sweet moan against his lips.

"You sure you don't wanna stay in?" Rick whispered over her lips pressing his semi- erection into her front.

"I am sure," she grinned, even though she was tempted to stay. But, they hadn't been out in a few months with their best friends and this was a rare occasion she wasn't going to pass up.

* * *

Tonight, they were celebrating Rick's election to Sheriff of Kings County. They sat outside, in their favourite restaurant, underneath the canopy of white fairy lights. The cool breeze was always so soothing this time of year.

Ricks election was well deserved. Rick had spent many years working gruelling shifts. It was tough on Michonne and the children. He wasn't there as much as Michonne would have liked and had not been able to spend much time with them. There would no longer be no overnight shifts, and he would be there more often on the weekends. Michonne was looking forward to him being around more.

All 10 best friends were seated at a circle table.

"We haven't been here in ages," Andrea said, taking a sip out of her white wine glass.

"Because we all have responsibilities that's why," Maggie answered.

"Not tonight!" Sasha said, gulping down the last of her wine.

They threw their heads back and laughed.

"Slow down Sasha...I got plans for you later," Daryl winked at his wife, placing his arm around her shoulder and whispering in her ear. She grinned so hard with whatever Daryl had said to her.

"Hey, your mom just texted me. The kids are with her and you're pa," Michonne said, placing her iPhone away in her clutch bag.

"Ok, good," Rick replied, taking a sip of his own beer.

"I just want to make a quick toast," Michonne spoke, looking across at the faces of their friend's.

"So, we know why we're all here tonight and that's to celebrate my husband election to Sheriff." Michonne looked to the side of her. Rick leaned and gave her shoulder a quick kiss.

"I just wanted to say congratulations. It's well deserved. You will be amazing. I love you, we all love you, and dinner is on him tonight," Michonne, jokingly said.

Everyone laughed.

"But, no seriously I couldn't have asked for a better husband or father to our children. Here's to you" Congratulations baby." Michonne leaned down and kisses her husband's lips, slowly dipping her tongue inside. Michonne pulled out of the kiss as Rick mouthed "I love you too."

They all clapped, cheered, wolf whistled, and banged their hands on the table.

A collective _"congratulations"_ was said around the table. They all clinked their glasses as _"cheers"_ was said.

The evening was filled with memories from high school, the future, and talking about work. There was lots of drinking, chatting, and good food. They all called it a night around 11.30pm.

* * *

Rick and Michonne got a taxi home shortly after the end of the party. When they arrived home, he turned the key into their home and stepped inside, with Michonne following behind him. She locked the door behind her and spoke,

"Ok, we can try for another baby."

Rick's eyes widened as he turned around to face his wife.

"This isn't the wine talking either, before you ask." Michonne let out a small laugh.

"We can try for one more and that's it. This is the final one there will be no more Grime babies after this one." Michonne lifted her finger up and shook her head.

"Ok, one more." Rick smiled.

He walked up to Michonne and placed his hands on her waist.

"Baby, you don't know how happy, you have made me."

She smiled and nodded her head as Rick pressed his lips to hers. He slipped his tongue inside and they started slowly kissing. He sucked at her bottom lip, then used his teeth to pull at her full lip.

"Let's get working on it right away," Rick said.

He flung Michonne over his shoulder and started to carry her up the many stairs.

"Rickkkk!" She shrieked.

He rested the palm of his hand on her buttock, keeping her steady. Michonne laughed placing her hand on his lower back and legs try to keep herself steady, even though she knew her husband was more than capable of holding her weight. Rick made it up the stairs and into their bedroom. He placed her on the edge of their king-sized bed.

* * *

Rick quickly stripped them of their clothes. She shuffled to the top of the bed and leaned her back against the soft pillows. Rick stood at the bottom of the bed, naked, before Michonne.

"Open your legs for me baby." Michonne gladly parted her legs for her husband.

Rick looked down at his wife's body. Michonne lay before him only wearing her black lace thong. She was curvy in all the right places. Her breasts were big and heavy, her nipples were hard. Her long dark legs were toned. He bit down on his lip.

He climbed onto the bed and kneeled in front of her thighs. He traced his finger tips over her smooth skin. His hands finally landed at her centre. Rick removed her underwear down and rubbed a finger over her opening. He pushed two fingers inside of her. Michonne let out a loud gasp. Rick pumped two fingers into her as his thumb circled over her clit in slow motion.

Michonne writhed beneath him.

He removed his fingers as he slid down the bed and settled between her legs. He looked down at her neatly trimmed pubic hair. He inhaled deeply. Her scent was vanilla body wash mixed in with her arousal.

Rick buried his tongue deep within her walls. He then started to lick from the bottom to the top and began following the same process. He ignored her clit for several minutes. Michonne wanted that contact with him. She looked down at him as he looked up at her. His mouth and chin was full of her arousal.

He knew what she wanted. Rick smiled into her folds.

Michonne let out a deep moan as the tip of his tongue made contact with her clit.

"Oh, yes...Rick," Michonne said, softly.

Rick loved the taste of her juices on his tongue. It was now falling freely from her with every lick and suck. The mini waves of convulsions started. Michonne could feel them in the pit of her stomach. She grabbed onto Rick's dark hair, pushing him further into her, praying that he wouldn't move.

"Keep your mouth there...I am going to cum."

Rick kept his mouth in the same spot.

"Oh, baby...yes...oh," she murmured as her climax ended.

He climbed back up her body settling between her thighs. He used his right leg to push hers even wider to accommodate himself.

Rick slipped inside of his wife's walls with ease. She let out a loud moan, which echoed throughout their empty home, when he took that first stroke. Rick increased his speed, pounding into Michonne harder than he had ever pounded her before. She tried desperately to grip onto his strong, defined back.

"Hmmmm," Michonne panted. She tried to move but Rick had her hips locked and he was buried balls deep within her.

"Oh Chonne," Rick cried, as he continued to pump into her with short, fast strokes.

Rick knew he wouldn't be lasting just from how good she felt.

"Oh god, baby. I can't hold it much longer, I'm gonna cum." Rick barely finishes his sentence. He was excited of the prospect that Michonne agreed for them to try for another child and he wanted to fill her up.

Rick could feel his throbbing cock starts to pulsate. He could feel her clenching around him, milking him for what he had to offer her.

His breaths were getting shorter and Michonne's moans were growing louder.

"RICK..." she moaned clawing at his arms. They climaxed together as Rick splashed her inner walls with his seed, rotating his hips a few more times.

She pulled his head down and kissed him passionately, their tongues connecting in a passionate frenzy. Rick removed himself from her and Michonne let out a sigh. They fell asleep not that short afterwards.

Michonne stirred a few hours later. She turned around kissing Rick on the mouth. He woke up deepening their kiss. She pushed her husband onto his back and climbed on top of him. Michonne guided him into her heat. The words slipped from her mouth.

"Let me have your baby Rick...give me our 5th child," Michonne whispered, as she started to slowly rotate her hips.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

So. Rick has already convinced Michonne to try for another baby. That was quick. But how can she say no to Rick? What do you guys think so far...?


	2. Are We Taking This Case?

**Authors note:**

Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter I love reading them. It makes me so excited when I get a notification. Thank you for all the followers, favourites and silent readers too. I love the idea that Rick and Michonne have built this life together and their four children. What would have happened if they had all this time together and it was just them from the beginning?

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Are We Taking This Case?**

 **...**

Monday morning rolled around fast. Today was Rick's first day as Kings County's Sheriff. After dropping Carl, Judith, and Andre off at school, he made his way over to his new office where he looked around at the newly decorated room.

There were black picture frames from over the years of his friends and family hanging on the dark blue walls.

The many shelves on the far side of the wall held the trophies and other commendations he had won over the years. Various other artefacts also sat on the shelves. In front of his dark brown mahogany desk were two light brown leather chairs.

Rick took a seat behind the wooden desk. He took a deep breath.

It was tough running and campaigning, but with Rick living all his life in Kings County and him knowing everybody, it was an easy win when he was elected.

Now responsible for law enforcement in his country, Rick all of a sudden felt nervous. He was now in charge of managing the many Sheriff's Deputies, as well as knowing the names of the other 50 employees in his department.

His new found duties would include investigating complaints, emergency responses, patrolling, criminal investigation, and managing the processing of arrested suspects.

Rick was glad he was still able to go out on patrol as he loved being out on the streets side of his job.

Plus, his salary and bonus was a nice sum.

Rick had worked hard to get where he was after finishing high school, but wouldn't be where he was without the love and support of, Michonne.

He looked around his office again, his eyes catching the picture frame that was sat on his desk, right near his computer screen. It was a picture of Michonne, himself, and their four children. _Soon to be five,_ Rick hoped. He was feeling slightly tired this morning.

On Sunday, and until Rick's ma and pa dropped the kids off, Rick and Michonne had spent the morning and afternoon in bed, naked. His tiredness would be worth be worth it if they succeeded in could have conceiving another baby.

There was a loud knock on his door.

"Come in," Rick shouted, not sure who the visitor would be, but guessing who it might be.

It was Shane, one of Rick's most trust worthy Deputies and his best friend since high school.

"Hey man, how's it going? You ready for your first day?" Shane asked, taking a seat.

"Yeah, I am a little nervous, but I am sure it will pass." Rick said, looking over at Shane.

"Everybody's rooting for you pal. You deserve it. Just don't forget about us little people," Shane smiled.

"Thanks man," Rick laughed.

"I wanted to ask have you and Michonne been speaking to Andrea? She came home last night talking and thinking about adding another baby, to our family," He rubbed a hand to the back of his neck.

Rick let out a small laugh.

"I thought you wanted another baby? You said you wanted a daughter."

"Yeah, I did. But I didn't think Andrea would be serious about it. It would just be my luck we would have another boy," Shane chuckled.

"What are you going to do then?" Rick asked.

"I don't know. Speak to her about it I guess? No harm in tryin', and all that fun we could have," Shane said, grinning.

Rick nodded his head, smiling. He knew all too well about how much fun trying for a baby can be. He lost count how many times he and Michonne did it from Saturday evening to Sunday afternoon.

"The office looks good," Shane said, looking around.

"Yeah, Michonne helped me decorate, said I needed to put my own stamp in here. Make it my own." He leaned forward on his desk.

Shane nodded his head.

"So, are ready to do some patrolling?" Rick asked, picking his jacket up from the back of his chair.

"Ready when you are, didn't want you to get too comfortable in ya fancy office now," Shane laughed, placing a hand on Rick's back.

Rick pursed his lips together as they left the station.

* * *

Michonne walked into her office building just little after _8 am_. She had to drop Ally off at day-care for the day. At first Ally, was really fussy about going to nursery. This was a new change for her, but since Maggie's sister Beth works at their day-care, she settled in fairly quickly. It was hard at first for Michonne as she had spent every day with Ally, but something she soon found out with her children was that they were all independent.

As she walked to her office, her black heels echoed throughout the quiet office space. Michonne switched on her office lights and placed her leather briefcase on the floor and the cup holder tray on her desk.

Michonne looked the huge stack of case files piled up on her desk. She was the District Attorney for Kings County, she had a lot of paper work to go through, especially after the weekend.

Michonne had worked as a District Attorney for the past 8 years. She got a promotion 4 years ago and was able to bring in her own team. She had an entire floor dedicated to her team, which included several other employees that supported her. She thought several times about cutting back after having the children, but she loved her work too much. Between her and Rick, they had managed to find just the right work balance. Plus, family and friends often helped out.

Andrea and Aaron walked into her office a few minutes later. They were both her Assistant District Attorney's.

"Is that all...for us?" Andrea asked, walking over and placing her hand on the file and opening it up slightly. She rolled her blue eyes.

"This is just from over the weekend?" Aaron questioned.

"Yes, seems like it," Michonne replied, taking a seat behind her desk.

"Come on, I've split it up into three piles. Let's work through them until lunch time. We should be done by then." Michonne sounded hopeful.

"Aaron, please take Heath with you. He can learn by getting some more on-the-job training."

"Ok, boss."

"And I got a black coffee for you Aaron." Michonne pulled the paper cup from the cardboard holder tray. She handed it to him.

"Thanks, I am going to need this." Aaron said, letting out a small laugh.

"And Andrea, I got you a cappuccino with extra chocolate sprinkles." She smiled.

Andrea took it from her friend's hands.

"Thanks babe. You are way too cheery for this time in the morning," Andrea replied, taking a sip out of the cup.

"Did Rick spend the rest of the weekend in between your thighs?" Andrea smirked.

"Maybe," Michonne coyly smiled.

"We have so much work to do though. You can have all the details later," Michonne said, waving them both off.

"Counting on it. You know yours and Rick's sex life is everything to us. It's getting us through these hard times," Andrea cackled.

Michonne shook her head laughing; so did Aaron.

They took a pile each and left Michonne's office. She picked up the first case file and started to make notes.

* * *

Judith walked into class. Her light golden curls bouncing behind her in a pony-tail. Judith looked just like Michonne. She had the same familiar features, but with her dad's blue eyes. She placed her backpack on the floor and took her books out and placed them on the desk.

"Hey," Codie and Cole said, taking a seat.

"Hi," Judith replied, with a smile.

"Soooo have you decided on a theme yet?" Her best friend and cousin, Holden asked.

Codie, Cole, and Adrianna all stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards Judith.

It would be Judith's 9th birthday in four weeks time. This year, Judith decided she wanted a party. Not just any party. The best party anyone had ever had or been to.

She fluttered her long eyelashes and looked up.

"Yeah, I have. I am going to hand my invitations out in a few days and then you will all know more. Promise you guys," Judith said, grinning.

All her friends clapped and fist pumped each other.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Michonne relaxed back in her office chair. She was looking up at the ceiling. She had finally gotten through the massive paperwork on her desk. Michonne was hoping that Andrea and Aaron had done the same. She was just about to get up and check on them when Aaron, Andrea, and Heath walked into her office.

"Hey, you might want to take a look at this," Aaron said, walking up to her desk.

He handed her a file.

"What is it?" she asked, taking it between her navy blue manicured nails.

Michonne flicked through the pages, skimming through a few lines and the sections that had been highlighted.

Her eyes widened from what she was reading. There was a loud beating in her chest.

"So, are we taking this case or not?" Andrea asked, folding her arms over her chest and biting down on her thumb.

"I don't know," Michonne said, slowly. She pushed back from her chair, standing up.

"Is it him?" Aaron questioned.

"I'm not sure. We need to go and see someone," She looked up between all three of her employees.

"Andrea, come on, we need to go," Michonne said, putting her coat on and tucking the A4 case file securely in her bag.

"Thanks for bringing this to my attention. Can you hold down the fort until we're back?" Michonne asked.

Aaron nodded, watching Michonne and Andrea walk out of their office building.

They got into Michonne's car and headed for Kings County Superior Court.

* * *

After the short drive, Michonne and Andrea climbed up the many steps of the courthouse building.

They walked inside and headed towards the front desk.

"Hey Michonne," the woman with blonde hair said.

"Hi Jessie, Is Judge Monroe in?" Michonne asked as she headed, towards the brown chestnut doors.

Michonne placed her hand on the brass door knob before entering.

"Yes. You know he always has time for you Michonne," Jessie said, smiling.

"I know," Michonne said, grinning as she walked inside the room.

"Did she just ignore me?" Andrea asked, walking behind her best friend.

"You know it was because you married Shane, right?"

"That was like 10 years ago she needs to get over it!" Andrea looked at the side of Michonne's face.

Michonne couldn't help but laugh at Andrea's jealousy over the fact that Jessie and Shane used to be a thing.

"There's my favourite attorney," a man with grey hair in his early 50's said, holding his arms out to greet Michonne first.

"Judge Reg," Michonne said.

They hugged and Reg kissed her on her cheek.

"And there is my second," he hugged and kissed Andrea too.

"So, what brings you ladies to my office?" Reg asked, taking a seat behind his desk.

"We have this," Michonne said, pulling the brown file out of her bag. She placed it on his desk. He took the file and opened to the first page.

Andrea and Michonne sat opposite him as he looked through the file.

"Is this right?" He looked up from over the edge of his glasses.

Andrea and Michonne both looked at each other and nodded.

"We...think it is," Michonne nodded her head slowly.

"We want to take the case," she added.

"If you're sure," Reg replied, looking between the two of them.

"We are." Andrea and Michonne said together.

"Can we get access to the old case files?" Andrea asked.

"Granted."

"There's just one last thing...I don't want Rick to know we're looking into this...not yet anyway. He will only worry and now that he's just been elected Sheriff...I don't want this on him."

Michonne hated to keep things from him, but she had to wait and see what this was. She didn't want to cause any unnecessary tension if it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Ok, agreed," Reg said, closing the file back up and handing it back over to Michonne.

They left the chambers shortly afterwards and both headed back to their office.

* * *

Michonne and Andrea walked into the office.

"Grab Aaron and Heath meet me in my office," Michonne said, walking into her office.

She took a seat behind her office desk. Aaron, Andrea, and Heath walked inside.

"We're still going to be working on our other cases. I don't want this to take over our lives." _My life again,_ Michonne thought.

Michonne waited for her employees to leave her office. She stared down at the locked top draw of her desk. Thinking about what it contained and what this now meant.

Silently praying that the file they had shown Judge Reg wasn't what she thought it was. Michonne's hand hovered over the draw for a few more seconds, before she left it alone and began checking her emails instead.

Michonne spent the rest of the day looking into everything, but what had landed on her desk that morning.

* * *

Rick came home that evening to the smell of delicious cooking. He walked into the kitchen and found his wife standing at the stove, with her back towards him. Rick looked Michonne up and down.

It brought back memories from the weekend where they had made love until the children came back from their sleep over with their grandparents. Seeing Michonne like this, he was starting to stir again.

He placed his hands on her hips and a delicate kiss on her shoulder. Michonne leaned back into him.

"Hmm smells good hon. What you cooking?" Rick asked, moving his hands down to her ass and gently squeezing.

"I am making meatballs," she answered.

"Yeah, I got some meatballs right here for you to su-"Rick was interrupted by a cough. It was from Andre, their second child.

Rick didn't notice that Andre and Judith were in the kitchen doing their homework. He turned his head around and spoke,

"Oh, kids didn't see you there..." Rick said, grinning.

Michonne turned to face her husband and laughed, folding her arms over her chest.

"How was school today?" Rick asked, leaning on the surface.

"Yeah good," Judith said.

Andre shrugged his shoulders and spoke,

"Schools...school. Can you help me with my maths homework?" Andre asked his father.

"I can try, but you know your momma is the smart one," he turned around and winked at Michonne.

He was buttering her up with a compliment. She might just have to reward him later for that.

"I finally decided on a theme for my big party daddy," Judith smiled.

"BIG? How big we talkin'," Rick questioned, as he pushed back from off the surface.

"Well the whole class is invited Rick," Michonne said, heading towards the pantry.

"There are 30 kids in that class. I thought we decided on something small," Rick said, following behind her.

"No. WE. didn't." Michonne answered her husband.

"You decided that daddy. Ain't that right mommy?" Judith said, the small dimples on her cheeks now showing.

"That's right baby," Michonne said, agreeing with her daughter.

Rick looked between his wife and his daughter and Andre, who was giggling on the other side.

"I thought we were supposed to be a team. Like me and you, against the four of them, and I find out you're replacing me with Judith." He raised his eyebrows, pointing at his daughter.

When Judith and Michonne became a team, Rick knew his opinion didn't matter. No doubt, it won't be long before Ally joins their side and then, he would have no chance.

She laughed, placing a hand on his chest.

"Sorry," she mouthed, turning back around to stir the pot contents.

"Mom, do I have to invite Sam? He's weird," Judith moaned.

"Judith Grace Grimes...we talked about this everyone from the class is invited. Do you remember why?"

"We set a good example first. Treat everyone with kindness and respect, even those who are a little weird- anddd also because we're nice people," Judith mumbled.

"That's my girl," Michonne laughed, coming to stand next to her husband.

Judith had Michonne's honesty, which sometimes got her into trouble. She also had Rick's short temper at times. That was something else, other than the blue eyes, all their kids had inherited from him.

* * *

Later on that night Sasha Dixon came around to their home. Sasha was the best party planner in Kings County she had just recently just started up the new business. She did everything from children's parties to big events. She was currently working on the Sherriff's Charity ball. This would be held in a few months time.

Michonne, Sasha, and Judith were all huddled up with a note pad, pen, and the iPad. They were scrolling through Pinterest for ideas on Judith's party theme and saving any idea that they thought would work. They had already decided on the right location to have the party a family friend's farm, which had more than enough space to accommodate their big ideas.

"What do you think daddy will say?" Judith asked her mom as they continued to scroll through the various ideas.

"Leave your daddy to your mother. She's the only one who can handle him," Sasha laughed.

Michonne shook her head smiling at her cousin.

"It's ok baby, What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Michonne said, grinning.

They all giggled.

They continued for another hour, choosing a cake, party bags, and activities. Everything had been ordered, including Judith's party invitations.

* * *

Michonne came into her and Rick's master bedroom, applying lotion on her hands.

"How was your first day as Sheriff?" Michonne asked, sauntering over to her husband.

Rick looked over at his wife, admiring her outfit for bed, a white tank top and some grey shorts. She was wearing no bra, making her big, round breasts bounce with every step she took. He licked his lips.

"Yeah good, Shane bustin' my balls on a few stuff...makin' some jokes," Rick said, lightly chuckling.

"He did? Do I need to pay him a visit?" Michonne smirked.

Rick sniggered.

"I think you're the last person Shane wants to ever see. And you... how was your day baby?" Rick said. His eyes once again drifted to her nipples.

Michonne straddled her husband placing her delicate hands on his shoulders.

"Just got some cases that's all. Nothing to worry about. And you know how it is. Your men can't fill in the paper work properly," Michonne said, smirking.

Michonne looked at him and admired the man before her. She stroked the tips of her fingers through his grey beard. The way his loose curls sat just short of the back of his neck. Great father and an amazing husband. He was a hard working and strong man. Selfless and good. He was an understating man.

 _Why couldn't she tell him about this case? A case that...it wasn't the right time to tell him. Soon, I will tell him soon,_ She shook her head from her own thoughts.

"What's up? What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"It's nothing," Michonne whispered.

Michonne stroked the back of her hands through his curls. He pressed his lips to hers. She let out a small soft moan against his lips

"So...before you mentioned something about meatballs..." Michonne arched her eyebrows.

She snaked her hands down his body slipping her fingers into his grey boxer shorts. He gasped slightly with the feel of her warm hands.

"These balls?" Michonne grinned against his lips. She massaged his balls between her finger tips.

Rick groaned. He flipped Michonne over and she squealed.

He made quick work of pulling down her shorts. She lifted her hips off the bed for him. Rick removed his own boxers and circled his fingers over her clit and folds.

Rick settled between his favourite place. She gripped his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Rick nestled his face into her neck, sucking and licking as he thrust himself deep within her.

She arched her back as Rick continued to pound into her. They both reached their climax not that soon after as Rick spilled his warm seed into her.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Judith walked into class with a big stack of invitations. All the children cued up one by one. She handed out the red and white invitations which were sprinkled with red glitter. Everyone was happy with their invites. The bonny girl handed out the last invitation to Sam Anderson.

Judith said, "None of your weird funny business...and I mean it."

The little boy smiled nodding his head as Judith handed over the invitation.

The kids took them out of the white envelope and it read;

 _Come one...Come all_

 _To the greatest birthday party on Earth_

 _Welcome to..._

 _Judith's Circus._

Judith couldn't stop smiling that her birthday party would be the best in all of Kings County.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

I wonder where we're heading? What is this mystery case? We know nothing is ever easy in my eyes lol. Would love to know your thoughts on this. I do have a lot of chapters backed up so hopefully not so long in between updates.

I wanted to add in some Judith and Andre interaction. There will be lots going forward. Judith is going to be a funny and big character.

As always, thanks for taking the time to read and review.


	3. Now You Can Wait

**Authors note:**

Thank you for everyone who previously commented on this story. It means so much to me and all the follows, likes and silent readers.

Ok, so in this chapter. It's the day of Judith's extravagant and over the top birthday party. What will Rick say when he sees it? Plus, someone is getting punished?

 **Chapter 3**

 **Now You Can Wait**

* * *

Over the last week Rick had taken every opportunity possible to make love to his wife. Not like she was complaining. She loved it when her husband couldn't keep his hands off her. After all these years they still both had the same insatiable appetite for one another.

Rick had Michonne currently bent over in the laundry room. It was late into the evening and luckily all the kids were in bed fast asleep.

They were currently working on christening every room in their house. The kitchen, Michonne's office, and now laundry room were ticked off their list.

He came in as Michonne was bent over and he slipped his hands into the waistband of her shorts. They were soon around her ankles. The lacy thong was gone soon after that. He had closed the door so no one would hear the moans that were soon going to be escaping her lips.

Rick had one hand wrapped around her waist. With his other hand, he massaged her nipples between his fingers. He breathed into the back of her neck with every short, hard thrust.

He quickly removed himself from her heat and turned her around by her waist. Rick lifted her up and she was now sitting on top of the washing machine, Michonne's legs were hiked up and her legs were spread wide open.

Rick eased himself back inside of Michonne. She threw her head back in the heat of passion. Rick gripped onto her waist, digging his nails into her soft skin. He pulled back to capture her face and what a sight it was. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open, her chest rising up and down. He grabbed the ends of her tank top, pulled it up over her head, and threw it on the floor. He placed his finger in the cup of her black bra pulling it down.

He sucked and swirled his tongue around the hardened bud. He licked over the mounds of her chest, then up to her neck and started kissing her jaw line. Rick pressed his lips with hers, slipping his wet tongue inside her mouth.

"I can't get enough off you," Rick drawled.

"Mmmmm..."She moaned.

"I can't get enough of your good pussy...this...good...pussy," Rick said, looking down. He grabbed onto her thick thighs and stilled all his movements. He always watched the way he would disappear into her.

"Oh...yeah...Rick...Mmmm."

Michonne threw her hands over his neck and whimpered as Rick explored her mouth with his tongue. She pulled away from him looking into his eyes.

"Then fuck this good pussy," Michonne purred, as she lightly bit him.

She smirked grabbing onto his firm ass cheeks coasting him to move. Rick placed his right hand on the side of her face. He wet his soft lips with his tongue, before leaning in and capturing her lips with his own.

"Yes ma'am," he said, grinning.

* * *

 **Saturday...**

The day of Judith's 9th birthday was warm and sunny day in June. Michonne wanted to get the venue earlier as the party would be starting around 2pm. She already set off, taking Judith and Andre with her.

It had been a hectic week of last minute planning. Rick had left Michonne, Sasha and Judith with all the party arrangements.

Rick's black SUV drove down the long dirt path. He was driving with Carl sitting in the front and Ally in her car seat behind her dad. He was in a good mood and his thumbs were tapping against the steering wheel as he listened to the radio. He was looking forward to celebrating his daughter's birthday with all their close friends and family.

He continued to drive down the path until he noticed something. Rick saw bright colourful lights just above the trees. His eyes widened at what was before him. He pulled up to the side parking his car next his wife's BMW. The party was already buzzing and there were already lots of cars there.

Rick got out of his truck slamming the door shut. Carl got out from the car too and snickered from behind his phone. He knew his dad was going to be mad.

He got Ally out of her car seat and placed a small kiss on her temple. He shut the car door behind him and he turned to look at Carl, who had now come to stand next to his father.

"Did you know anything about this?" Rick questioned.

Carl shrugged his shoulders and smiled. He had overheard parts of what was planned for his sister's birthday. It was going to be unlike anything King County had ever seen. Carl sent a quick text to his brother Andre.

 ** _Carl:_** _We're here and dad is mad...best hide mom. Lol_

He waited for a couple of seconds for Andre to text back.

 ** _Andre:_** _Just told mom. She says she isn't hiding lol_

Carl laughed placing his phone into his front jean pocket.

* * *

Rick and Carl started to walk closer to the grand entrance. They could hear faint music in the back ground and there were children screaming.

They came to a stop and there was someone manning the ticket booth. Rick and Carl stood in the queue waiting for the people before him to pass so he could get through.

"Ticket please sir."

"I don't need a damn ticket." Rick snapped.

"Oh, sorry sheriff didn't realise it was you. I apologize."

"It's ok Leon- just make sure it doesn't happen again." Rick tightened his jaw.

Carl was laughing behind his dad.

"Yes sir," Leon said, his face flushing a bright red.

The further Rick walked in with Ally on his hip, the more he realised how big it was. They weren't kidding when they said it was big.

Rick had to stop and look around him. There was a big red, yellow and white directional sign pointing to where all the attractions could be found, such as, food and drink, games, rides, prizes and restrooms.

He shook his head. There in the middle of a field was a big circus tent. He walked inside the red and white striped tent. Inside there were huge drapes which matched the colour scheme of the party. The ceiling was covered in light bulbs that sparkled against walls. Inside, 3 long brown tables were covered in red and white balloons. There were hay stacks around the tables with alternating red and white cloths. In the corner of the room was a table full off all Judith's birthday presents that her friends and family had already brought to the party. At the top of the tent, in big rustic red letters, was Judith's name in lights.

Rick let out a deep sigh and immediately spotted one of the people responsible for this over the top party.

"What the hell Michonne."

She was startled by her husband's voice and Michonne turned around to face him.

"You don't think this is a bit much for a 9 year olds birthday party?" Rick said, looking around the tent.

She smiled shaking her head from side to side.

Carl came to stand next to his father. Ally reached both of her chubby hands out towards him, So Rick handed Ally over to her brother.

"Come on Ally. Let's go play on the big bouncy castle," Carl said, snickering.

"Who's paying for all of this?" Rick asked his wife, stepping closer to her. Both of their eyes connected.

"You." Michonne said, grinning.

He nodded his head and spoke,

"Well you're certainly going to payin' for somethan'." Rick eyed her, placing both of his hands on his hips.

Michonne's eyes widened and she pursed her lips together.

"I'll take whatever punishment is necessary sheriff," she purred in his ear.

Rick ran his tongue over the bottom of his pink wet lips and nodded his head. He knew Michonne was more than capable enough to take whatever punishment he had planned. And did he have something planned.

"Also, I see all my deputies are here...who is running my station Michonne?"

"Look, calm down. Everything is fine...I just got a few of them to help, that's all."

"A few?" Rick said, removing his hands from his hips and throwing them in the air.

"Rick, we have been planning this for months and it's turned out amazing. Sasha did a really good job."

He started to walk around in circles and Michonne rolled her eyes. Rick turned around and there was the second person who played her part in all of this.

"Daddy, how cool is this?" Judith squealed. She ran over to her father, her golden curls were out and bouncing around.

Rick let out a small smile.

"It turned out exactly how I wanted it. All the kids will be talking about this for months. You're the best daddy ever."

He had seen how much this made Judith happy. He wrapped his arms around her waist whilst Judith circled her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes. Rick picked her up and swirled her around.

"As long as my baby is happy that's all that matters," Rick said, running his hands over Judith's back.

Michonne looked up to her husband and raised her eyebrows.

Rick let out a small shrug of his shoulders and continued to hug his daughter.

* * *

"Man, looks like you're goin' to be pullin' double shifts again to pay for this," Shane said, sipping on his beer.

"You're tellin' me. She said she got some good deals," Rick replied.

"We know what that means..." Shane trailed off.

"She bribed them," Rick and Shane said together.

Daryl walked over to the pair.

"Hey man, you know Michonne paid Sasha, a nice sum for helpin' her plan all of this," Daryl grinned, taking the last bites of his hot dog.

"Well, I hope you enjoy my money." Rick let out a small chuckle.

"We will. I am thinkin' about putting that hot tub in now in the back yard." Daryl laughed, wiping the mustard and ketchup off his hands onto his jeans.

Rick and Shane laughed too.

"Don't worry boys. I got somethan extra special planned for her," Rick said, grinning into his own beer bottle.

* * *

There were rides on the far side of the field. Rick could see a Ferris wheel, a haunted house, carousal, a big double slide, a bounce castle and a ride called the sizzler, which spun around really fast to the latest music.

There were various food stands, such as one for popcorn, a hot dog stand, candyfloss, candy apple stand, and a snow cone stand. There was even an ice cream van.

There were also carnival games such as ring toss, hook a duck, pop a balloon, and many more, not to mention an actual petting zoo.

Rick and Michonne went on their own rides together including the Ferris wheel which Rick had to make sure stopped at the top. He wanted a few cheeky kisses from his wife so they could act like teenagers again.

Judith's party had been amazing. They had sung 'happy birthday'. Shane and Rick brought out Judith's birthday cake, which was a 3-tiered white, red, and black cake inspired by the circus. There was even matching cupcakes.

When it went dark, the colourful lights came to life. The party finally ended around 8.30pm and all the children went home with goodie bags filled with toys, sweets, and cake.

* * *

Monday morning Judith walked into school with a huge smile on her face.

"Judith your party was such a blast!" Cole and Judith hi-fived each other.

"It was the best party ever!" Adrianna said, smiling.

"Judith, your party was so cool." Codie cheered.

"My mum did such a good job for you," Holden said, hugging her cousin.

She grinned with all the compliments her class was giving about her about party. Everyone couldn't stop talking about how amazing her birthday party was and how cool her dad was as a Sherriff. Judith knew that the kids wouldn't stop talking about it for months. The day was filled with many memories even Sam Anderson managed to behave himself.

* * *

 **One Week Later...**

It was Saturday night and a week after Judith's birthday party. Rick's ma and pa had agreed to have the kids tonight at their house. Rick had not forgotten about what he said, he was going to do to Michonne and it had been playing on his mind all week. It had been a gruelling week for the both of them, with work commitments.

It was now the weekend and it meant tonight Michonne could scream as loud as she wanted whilst receiving her punishment.

Michonne was currently on all fours, naked, on the edge of their king-sized bed. She was blindfolded and her wrists were bound together with Rick's handcuffs.

She had been in this position for the last 20 minutes. He hadn't even touched Michonne yet. He was waiting. Waiting for her to beg. Beg for him to touch her body. They had experimented with light BDSM in the past, nothing too heavy. This was one of his favourite scenarios; leaving her like this. It turned him on even more the way she was completely submissive to him.

Since the day he had awoken her sexual appetite. She was now always so willing to sexually please and be pleased.

 _I'll take whatever punishment is necessary Sheriff._

These were the same words that he had been thinking about all week. The same words that were now making him rock hard.

He stood behind Michonne, taking her in and grateful that he could see very inch of her.

"Rick," Michonne whispered. She called his name, wanting to make sure he was still in the room. Of course he was. She could hear his heavy breathing.

"Mmm," Rick said, eyeing his wife from behind.

There was his wife with her ass high in the air, her legs spread wide, and her pussy glistening with its own moisture. Her pussy lips were spread slightly apart to reveal a hint of her delicious pink insides.

"Baby... I need you touch me now," she begged.

"I decide when Michonne, not you...Now you can wait."

* * *

"Do you know why you're in this position Michonne?" Rick asked, still standing behind her.

"Hmmm," she sighed.

"Well do you? Tell me," Rick said, palming her smooth flesh.

He ran his hands over the curves of her ass. He slapped her ass cheeks a few times, loving the way they jiggled with every hand movement made. Her body had changed over the years with each child she gave birth to, but she was still perfect to him.

Her breasts had doubled in size. She had these tiny stretch marks that ran across her stomach and back. Michonne was self conscious of them at first but Rick loved them. He reminded her how much he loved them by kissing and stroking his hands over them. Her hips and legs were a little thicker and then that ass...The plump, lovely round of goodness. He loved to rub his hands all over and lightly squeeze. Michonne worked very hard to get herself back into shape with each child she gave birth too.

"Because...because I disobeyed you about the party, so I need to get punished," Michonne slowly said.

"Yes, baby your right. That's good," Rick said, nodding his head.

Rick placed his finger tips on her smooth skin. He guided a trail from the back of her legs over her ass. He palmed both of her firm cheeks in his hands and bent down. Michonne flinched slightly when his warm tongue dipped between the crease of her cheeks. Rick held onto her hips keeping her still. He continued to run his tongue up and down. Not wanting his tongue to dip any lower on purpose.

They had also experimented with anal play before but tonight was about him and not about them. As much as he wanted to try this forbidden spot. He wanted to wait, until a time when they both deserved it.

Rick stood up on his feet. He sucked and bit on her firm ass and spoke,

"See, I don't see why we both have to suffer tonight...On your knees Michonne," Rick's voice was filled with arousal.

Pleasure shot through Michonne's curvy body with the lustful words spoken by her husband.

* * *

Rick placed his hands on her hips and guided her around to face him. Michonne kneeled on shaky knees. He removed the eye mask and throwing it on the bed. Rick wanted to stare into those big brown eyes. She squinted her eyes a few times adjusting to the bright light in their bedroom. Michonne looked up and saw her husband staring at her.

She was dripping that she could smell her own arousal. Michonne was sure Rick could too.

Rick wrapped his hand around his thick shaft and moved closer to his wife. He rubbed the tip of his head over Michonne's lips. She slowly seeped her tongue out of her mouth and flicked the tip of her tongue over the salty pre cum around his head.

He licked his lips watching her.

"Open wide baby."

Michonne nodded and opened her mouth eagerly. His mouth dropped to an o shape as she took only half of her husband's thick 8 inches of length. Michonne wrapped her lips around started slowly sucking.

"Mmmmm," Michonne moaned, Rick could feel the humming along his manhood. This only made him harder. The fact of how much his wife was enjoying this act on him.

"Keep going, that's it...Chonne." Rick groaned. He saw her cheeks hollow as she sucked him harder.

She kept sucking as Rick's grunting got louder. Rick started to thrust his hips forward. His toes were curling into their plush grey carpet. Michonne next pulled him out of her mouth before her mouth found him again but this time she devoured his whole entire shaft in one go.

Rick let out short gasp.

Her lips were now stretching and groaning to accommodate his thick girth. Michonne was soaking wet now. Her hands were still bound and she wanted so much to touch her aching clit. To relieve some tension but she couldn't move her wrists.

"Your mouth, feels so good...so good." Rick's breathing was ragged and his eyes closed shut.

Michonne let Rick fall out of her mouth with a _plop_. Her tongue found each of his balls. She started to suck them individually and rolling them around her mouth. He knew his heavy sack would be empty soon. She loved the taste of her husband. Rick smiled knowing much she was enjoying it.

She spent equal time on each of his balls after a couple of minutes. Michonne licked his inner thighs tracing her tongue on each side, before placing him back in her mouth.

Rick felt surge after surge of pleasure when Michonne was sucking him. He continued to grunt and moan. Rick could hear the sounds of her sucking him. He closed his eyes. She swirled her tongue around his oozing tip. Michonne then started to go deeper and deeper.

"Here it comes...Oh Michonne," He held her face.

Rick stiffened letting out a primal groan. His hot seed spilled into her waiting mouth. He exploded his cum which flowed from his balls.

His breathing was laboured.

Michonne swallowed every last drop of her husband's cum.

"Don't miss a drop baby." Rick sighed, pumping his hips. He was now completely empty.

"Lick me clean...Chonne. Oh..." Rick ran his finger tips over her cheek. Michonne licked up every last drop of his thick and sticky substance until he was clean. She removed her mouth and licked her lips.

Rick slowly pulled out his still semi erection and helped Michonne up to her feet.

She moved her lips to his and dipped her tongue with his. Rick moved his hand to the back of her neck. They passionately kissed for several minutes and Rick could taste himself all over mouth, tongue and lips.

"Mmmm I love you baby," Rick said nodding.

"I love you too," Michonne let out a small smile.

Rick grabbed the key from the night stand and unlocked her wrists. He reached out for her hand and their fingers interlocked.

"Let's take a shower together. I will take care if you next time. Promise."

Michonne nodded.

Rick and Michonne took a warm shower together. He lathered her up in her favourite body wash but ignored her sensitive parts. They relaxed in bed watching a film together. Michonne eventually fell asleep feeling horny.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

It was Sunday afternoon and Rick parked his SUV in the car park. He had pulled up into his special driving spot, which was reserved for special club members.

It was a rare when he got to go to King County Country Club 18-hole course.

Rick, Glenn and Shane all got out of Rick's car. Rick was wearing his black trucker hat, a blue and green striped polo, and beige shorts.

"Hey fella's." Rick spoke speaking to Abe and Daryl. They had just stepped out of Daryl's red dodge truck.

"Hey man, what's up?" Daryl replied. He opened his trunk up and retrieved his and Abraham's golf clubs.

Rick opened the boot of his SUV and pulled his golf clubs out. It was a set of Callaway Golf XR OS Steel irons, the ones that Michonne had bought for his birthday last year. Glenn and Shane also grabbed their set of golf clubs. They all made their way inside the country club.

They spent the next few hours on the golf course laughing and chatting. Eventually they went inside the club lounge. They had a small bite to eat and had a few drinks.

* * *

Michonne stood in her kitchen with a small glass of red wine in her hand. Laura and Nigel would be dropping the children off in about an hour's time.

"How did last night go?" Andrea asked, taking a sip out of her own glass.

"It was really good." Just thinking about last night sent a shot down to her aching core.

"But er...He denied me," Michonne said, looking at her friends.

Rick had denied Michonne all week, in fact.

Rosita and Sasha were sitting on the bar stools, while Maggie, Michonne, and Andrea stood on the opposite side of the counter.

"What do you mean?" Sasha said, sounding surprised.

"Like we didn't have sex. That was my punishment." Michonne walked over to the oven to check on the meat which was cooking nicely. She closed the oven door and leaned on the granite worktop.

"He just got off and I didn't...but I made him get off with just my mouth." Michonne let out a small laugh.

They all smiled.

"Sounds hot," Maggie said, grinning.

"Yeah!" they all said together.

"It was but I was so desperate for him. I still am– he's made me wait _all_ week. I can't believe it." Michonne let out a frustrated sigh.

"That's why you're cooking his favourite meal right?" Maggie smirked.

"Getting in his good books..." Sasha said, raising her eye brows.

Michonne nodded.

The girls left not long afterwards so that Michonne could finish preparing dinner.

* * *

Rick came home to a full Sunday dinner that Michonne had prepared from scratch. Michonne had made minted lamb joint, roast potatoes, stuffing with sage and onion, carrot and suede mash, broccoli and Yorkshire puddings. It was all topped with gravy.

He took a seat at the head of the table with his children already tucking into their dinner.

"This looks good baby," Rick said. Michonne was walking past him with her own food in her hands.

"Thank you."

Rick watched the way her tight fitting jeans hugged her. Rick leaned forward and ran the tips of his fingers down the side of her leg. Michonne stopped and shuddered from his touch. It was making her so weak that she nearly dropped her plate of food.

If Michonne wasn't already wet, she would be soaking by now.

* * *

It was finally later in the evening and the children had been put to bed and the house tidied. Michonne was relaxing in bed reading a book. She wasn't taking any of the stories, just skimming through pages. She tried not to get too excited when Rick walked into their bedroom. He threw off his polo shirt and is bow-legged walked over to their bed. She looked up and placed her book on the bedside cabinet.

"Take that off. I am going to take care of you baby."

Michonne quickly hooked her fingers into her shorts and her lace panties. Her hands were shaking she was pulling them down that fast. She also removed her vest top. Michonne lay before her husband naked.

 _Somebody's eager,_ Rick thought to himself.

Rick loved it when Michonne was like this for him. Always so willingly to do anything he asked.

He climbed onto the bed and nestled in between her thighs. Rick could smell her aroma in the air. He bit down on his lower lip knowing that _he_ did that to Michonne.

"Oh darlin' how are you this wet?" Rick growled.

He slipped his hands in between her thighs. Michonne let out a little moan as Rick's fingers touched her aching clit. It was dripping wet and poking out from her swollen lips. Rick slowly rolled it around his fingers, relishing in the way it felt over his finger tips.

"Hmm...Have you been thinkin' about me all day? What I would do to you?"

"I have," Michonne whispered.

"Well, you don't have to think anymore..." he said, speeding his fingers up.

"Ohhhh...yes Rick," Michonne gasped, closing her eyes.

Rick spent the rest of the night taking care of Michonne, like he promised.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

What did you guys think of this chapter?

Thank you as always for taking the time out to read and review.


	4. I Have Some News

**Authors note:**

Thank you for all the previous comments last chapter. I love reading every single one of them and they make me smile. I forgot to mention this last time the "Guest" reviewer who apologized. I accept and it's fine. So please don't worry. I hope you continue to read this story. I know it's a one in chance of them all having blue eyes. I just envisioned them to have the colour anyways in this chapter...

We see some Judith and Carl interaction in this chapter. Does our couple have some happy news to share with their friends and family?

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **I Have Some News**

* * *

 **Two weeks later...**

Michonne sat in her office with her stomach doing summersaults. She had been feeling off all morning and hadn't been able to eat hardly anything at all over the past week and half or so.

Michonne was pregnant. She knew it. Plus, she had all the other symptoms, including fatigue, mood swings, mild cramping and sore breasts.

She felt different this time. This didn't feel like the experience she had while pregnant with her other four children. She only knew she was because her best friend's pregnancies all included some sort of morning sickness. Michonne never knew why it was called morning sickness when you were never actually sick in the morning. It was an all morning, noon, and night feeling. Something felt different this time around and she couldn't place what that was.

She couldn't escape the nauseous feeling any longer. Michonne pushed back from her desk, holding her hand over her mouth. She didn't even make it to the door before was sick over her hands, her white blouse, down the front of her navy pencil skirt, and on to her cream carpeted floor.

Andrea walked into Michonne's office.

"Hey ba-"Andrea stopped speaking when she seen the sight before her.

"Oh Michonne." She rubbed her best friends back.

"I didn't make it to the toilet," Michonne said.

"I know, I can see that," Andrea said, looking at the mess. She grabbed some tissues and passed them to Michonne to wipe her hands and mouth.

"I think I need to take that pregnancy test now."

Rick had told Michonne numerous times to just take a test.

"Yeah you do...go on. You go home. Get some rest, I will take care of everything here."

Michonne nodded. Aaron walked in two minutes later he held his hand to his mouth and nose and scrunched his face up.

"Aaron go and get Jimmy and the cleanup crew. We're going to need to do a very big deep clean," Andrea said.

Aaron backed out of the office and spoke "Ok, on it."

Michonne left her office building. On her way home, she made two phone calls. One with her Doctor for an appointment tomorrow, and the other to Rick, asking him to meet her at home.

Rick met Michonne at home not that long afterwards to take the pregnancy test together. It turned out positive, but she wanted to make sure it was accurate, so she took them both. They both came out with the same response. Michonne was pregnant with her 5th child.

* * *

The next day, Rick and Michonne both went to see Doctor Denise and it was confirmed they were going to have a baby. They took some blood tests and she took a urine sample. She was 7 weeks pregnant. They were both excited to add another addition to their growing brood.

Michonne couldn't wait to tell their friends and family the good news.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

The Grimes children were gathered in the living room, sitting on the large, light grey L-shaped couch. Judith was sitting in the middle with her brothers on the either side. Rick and Michonne were both sitting on the armchair opposite them, whilst Ally playfully walked around.

"Mommy and daddy have some news," Rick said, smiling at the 8 sets of matching blue eyes that were staring at him.

"You're all going to have another sibling...Mommy's going to have another baby." Rick squeezed his wife's hand.

"Yessss," Judith grinned, jumping up and down in her spot. She loved being and older sister to Ally so she couldn't wait for a younger brother or sister. She was hoping it would be a brother.

"You can't tell anyone yet...as it's a secret until we can announce it officially," Michonne said, grinning.

"Ok." Carl, Judith and Andre said together.

Andre and Judith smiled, hugging their mom and dad; Carl just shrugged his shoulders.

"So does this mean mom...that dad couldn't keep his hands to himself again?" Andre asked looking at his parents.

Michonne and Rick's eyes widened in shock.

 **"** Well, that's what Aunt Andrea said and that's why you got so many kids," Andre said, smiling.

 _Andrea,_ Michonne muttered under her breath.

"Ok, let's ignore what she says. Come on, we're taking you out for dinner tonight to celebrate."

They went to the Rhee's Pizza Parlour. Afterwards, they let Carl, Andre, and Judith play in the arcades for a few hours.

Once the children were all tucked up in bed for the night, Rick and Michonne did their own private celebrating over the next few hours.

* * *

 **1 week later...**

"Are we sharing a bottle of wine tonight?" Maggie asked Michonne as she continued to flick through the drinks menu.

Michonne, Maggie, Andrea, Rosita, Aaron, and Sasha were all having a night out. It would be there last night out for a while as a group since Rosita would be due to have her baby soon.

"I see you're drinking water," Maggie said, her eyes still scanning the different many drink options.

"Wait your drinking water..." Maggie trailed off.

"I have some news," Michonne smiled.

They all screamed with excitement.

"Me and Rick our going to have another baby."

There was a collective _"awws"_ and _"congratulations"_ from around the table. They came up to Michonne, hugging her one by one.

"Makes me so broody," Sasha her cousin cooed.

"Me too," Andrea replied.

"Me three," Maggie said, her green eyes sparkling.

"Rick and I can't wait now to meet him or her," Michonne grinned, rubbing a hand over stomach.

They ordered food shortly after, and the table soon continued with baby talk. Michonne and Rosita had a few non-alcoholic cocktails while the others shared a bottle of wine. They called it a night around 10pm, as the two mommies-to-be were getting tired.

Later that night Maggie, Sasha, and Andrea all went home to try for a baby with their husbands.

* * *

"I told the girls the good news," Michonne said, walking into the master bedroom. She had just changed into a white vest top and Rick's checked pyjama bottoms.

"You did? What they say?" Rick asked, looking up at his wife.

"I think they have all gone home to make a baby with their husbands," Michonne laughed.

"Yeah?" Rick said, smiling.

Michonne straddled her husband landing on top of his already semi-erection.

"Well, we already made ours. Your boys are probably all getting lucky right now...," Michonne smirked.

"Yeah, can I get lucky right now?" Rick asked, grinning. He glided his fingers up her vest top until his hands came in contact with her round breasts. He rubbed his thumbs over her hard buds.

"Ohhh." She let out a soft moan.

It was just as fast replaced with a groan. Michonne clutched a hand over her stomach. The nausea was kicking in again for the 5th time that day.

Michonne placed her hand over her mouth. She quickly got off Rick and ran to their en-suite bathroom. She just made it in time to the bowl. Everything from dinner came up, including her favourite dessert of strawberry cheesecake.

Rick walked into the bathroom, kneeling behind her. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed in small circles.

"Oh hon," Rick said, as he continued to sooth her back.

Michonne turned to face her husband.

"Sorry," she whispered, pouting.

Michonne flushed the toilet and made her way over to the sink to wash her hands.

"It's ok, you're carrying my baby. Don't be sorry." Rick said, rubbing her belly.

Rick went to get her toothbrush from the side and placed the minty toothpaste on the bristles on the brush. He held his hand out for her.

"Thank you," Michonne said, taking the toothbrush out of his hand. Michonne stood at the sink brushing her teeth.

Rick went downstairs to get a bottle of water and packet of dry crackers. He placed them on her bedside cabinet, then went to sit in bed, leaning his back against the headboard.

Michonne walked in from out of the bathroom. She let out a small smile taking notice what was sat on the bedside cabinet. Rick was always so thoughtful during her pregnancies. She walked around and took a sip of water and had a dry cracker to settle more of her sickness.

He pulled back the comforter and patted his hand on the bed. Michonne lay down in his arms getting comfy. Rick placed a kiss on her forehead. They spent the rest of their evening discussing baby names until Michonne fell fast asleep in her husband's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Rick woke up snuggled behind his wife inhaling her familiar scent. He had also woken up with his erection pressed intimately against her behind.

"Are you feeling any better?" Rick asked, kissing the back of her neck.

"Mmmm...I think so," Michonne mumbled.

Rick's hand started to trail up and down the side of her exposed skin. Her tank top had ridden up and was nearly exposing her fuller breast.

"Why? Do you have something in mind?" Michonne said, smiling. She could feel her husband's bulge on the back of her thighs now. She knew exactly what he had in mind. She slowly rotated her hips and he let out a small groan.

"Yeah, I do." Rick smiled against her shoulder.

Rick sat up on his knees and removed his boxers, freeing his manhood. Michonne lay on her back as he leaned down to passionately kiss her lips.

"Take this off," he said, grabbing at the hem of her vest top. Rick helped her remove her top and bottoms, along with her underwear.

"Hmmm. You're so beautiful baby," Rick said, lightly brushing his thumb over Michonne's already hard nipple.

The tip of his finger closed around the bud and Michonne fluttered her eye lashes closed. Rick rolled it between his finger and thumb knowing exactly how his wife likes it. He continues to watch her as Michonne licked her plump lips.

Rick placed his lips back on hers. He dipped his tongue into her mouth, seeking her tongue out to connect with his. Michonne reacted by moaning into his mouth, all whilst he slowly pinched her right nipple.

He moved back down to her breasts and flicked his tongue over one. Rick clamped his mouth over the nipple and started to suck hard, slightly tugs her dark nipple between his teeth.

"Mmmm," Michonne moaned.

She stroked her hands though his hair, burying them within his scalp. Rick continued to suckle on her full round mounds. He switched to the other breast and gave it the same amount of attention. Rick pulled on her other nipple with his fingers, which was left slippery from his saliva.

"Turn around," Rick whispered, helping Michonne turned around onto her hands and knees. They were now in the centre of their bed.

Rick placed his hands on her hips and spoke,

"Widen your legs a little more for me, darlin'."

Michonne widened her stance.

"Ooh, that's it baby." Rick bit on his bottom lip. He could see her arousal all around on her inner thighs.

He placed his left hand on her lower back. With his right fingers, Rick rubbed on the outside of her slick folds and circled a single digit over her sensitive clit. He spread her juices around the outside of her pussy lips, up to her clit, then back to her opening; her wetness now coated his finger tips.

"Ohhhh," Michonne moaned.

Rick lined himself over her slick opening and slid into Michonne with a groan, all his length now buried deep within her warm walls.

"Damn baby... so tight. Mmmmm." Rick sighed, circling his hips as he opened Michonne up even more. He moved his hand to her lower back and caressed her skin.

Michonne began to moan loudly.

"You're so fucking sexy like this, Chonne," Rick growled, with every forceful thrust.

He playfully slapped her behind on both cheeks a few times. Rick loved taking his wife in this position.

Rick bent Michonne down at the waist, putting her in the position he wanted her in. He slipped in a little deeper and they both felt it. Michonne let out a small cry. Rick ran the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip.

His hands were on her hips, guiding her backwards and forwards off his length, until only the tip was left inside. Then, he would push all the way back inside. Rick kept repeating the same move. He removed the grip on her curvy hips and pounded into her fast, watching the way her ass would bounce off the top of his thighs.

"Are you going to cum for me?"

"Yes...don't stop." Michonne dropped her head down even lower, her hands gripping onto the bed sheets.

The wetness between her thighs now could be heard around their bedroom, Rick's balls slapping against her skin as he picked up his speed even more.

"Please baby..." She begged.

Rick pulled Michonne up so she was now just on her knees. He reached around and placed a forefinger on her clit, adding slight pressure. His strokes became harder and deeper. Knowing his wife is seconds away from exploding from her orgasm, Rick picked up his pace against her clit.

"Come on Michonne...you are so wet. I know your close," he drawled.

"Mmmm...I am...I am..." Michonne sighed.

"I am there...its coming. I am cumming." She let out a release of gasped air.

Rick continued thrusting until he spilled his warm seed. Michonne could feel the warm and wet sensation in her awaiting womb. He slowed down his thrusts and kissed down her shoulders. As he pulled out of his wife, her juices leaked and his cum dripped out onto the bed sheets beneath them. She turned around on shaky legs. Rick leaned over, giving her a quick kiss. They were both trying to catch their breaths.

Michonne looked over at the alarm clock.

"Oh, we need to get ready for work. I'll see you tonight." Michonne got up from the bed and ran her fingers through Rick's thick tresses.

He watched her naked form head towards the bathroom and smiled.

"Don't forget, I am working late at the office again today. I won't be home until about 9ish," Michonne shouted from inside the shower.

Michonne had spent the last few nights working late at the office with Andrea, Aaron, and Heath.

"Ok, that's fine. I can sort the kids out."

After getting the kids up, dressed, and giving them their breakfast, Rick dropped Ally off at day care today for a change. Then, he headed to the Sheriff's department. Michonne dropped off Carl, Andre and Judith at school before she went off to start her long day at the office.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Carl stood next to his locker with his group of best friends, Patrick, Enid and a few others. He was smiling at one of the girl's from his chemistry class.

"Dude just _go_ and talk to her," Patrick said.

Carl nodded his head.

He had been working up to her for the last few weeks to talk to her. He wanted to ask for her number. This was his chance and he was finally going to take it. All her friends had left and she was now alone.

Carl walked over to the dark skinned beauty. Her name is Wynter Thompson. Carl has had the biggest crush on her for over the last year.

"Hey Wynter," Carl nervously said.

"Hi Carl," she smiled.

She took his breath away every time he looked at her or every time she spoke. Wynter was a nice person. She spoke to everybody at school. She was the captain of the girl's football team and she was very smart. Wynter always dressed fashionably, but her best feature was her unique eyes; they were bright green. The way they shone bright against her dark skin, Carl couldn't describe how they made him feel every time he looked into them.

"I just erm..."

"What's up Carl?" she batted her long black eyelashes.

Carl's face started to flush a shade of red. He rubbed the palm of his hand on the back of his neck.

"Erm I wanted to ask if...Erm I...I can have your number?" Carl held his breath.

Wynter grinned. "Yeah you can have my phone number."

Carl let out a huge sigh of relief.

"It took you long enough," she said, pulling out her phone from her backpack.

Carl blushed.

They quickly exchanged numbers before it was time to go to the next class.

"I will call you tonight," Carl said, walking back over to his friends.

"You better." She smiled walking down the corridor.

Wynter turned around and saw Carl still standing their watching her. She let out a small wave and Carl waved back. He watched her disappear down the corridor until he couldn't see her anymore.

"Nice one," Patrick said, to his best friend.

"Finallyyy." Enid said, rolling her eyes.

Carl couldn't help the grin that would be now on his face all afternoon. He couldn't wait to finish school later on so he could ring Wynter.

* * *

Later on that evening after Carl had finished his homework and dinner. He closed his bedroom door slightly and rang Wynter's number on his phone. He decided to add a purple love heart emoji next to her name in his contacts list.

Judith was walking past her eldest brother's room and came to a stop. She could hear him on the phone. Being her mischievous self, she slipped into his room. Judith saw Carl sitting on his black leather chair in front of his computer desk. She lay down on his bed listening to him stutter to the girl he had a crush on.

She picked up a small basketball and threw it in the air and caught it in her hands. Judith continued to listen to Carl for the next 20 minutes, whilst throwing the orange basketball.

"Bye Wynter." Judith heard her brother say.

 _So, he finally got her number, did he? Took him long enough,_ Judith thought.

Carl stood up and turned to find Judith lying on his bed.

"Judith what are you doing in here?" Carl asked.

"Just listening to you on the phone."

"Well get out of my room!"

"I will but first who were you talking too?" Judith stood up, looking at her brother in his eyes.

"No one."

"Didn't seem like no one."

He rolled his eyes.

"Is that Wynter? The one you spent the last 6 months crushing on? Wait oopps I mean 12 months?" Judith smiled.

"How did you..." Carl questioned.

She was about to speak.

"You know what? Actually, don't answer that."

"Judith get out!" Carl pushed his little sister out of his bedroom.

"I am going to tell mom," she pouted.

"Do what you need to do Judith." He said, slamming his bedroom door shut. His sister had became a pain over the last few months.

Carl leaned his back against the door and smiled. He and Wynter got along great on the phone and he was looking forward to getting to know her better. Carl was working up his courage to finally ask her out on a date, but first, he had to speak to his dad. He needed some advice.

* * *

Judith walked down the hallway past Andre's room. She stopped for a few seconds but decided she had tormented her brother enough for today. She headed down the stairs into the kitchen, where she spotted her sister sitting in her high chair.

"Helloo Ally." She kissed her baby sister's forehead a few times, causing her to giggle.

"Hi-ya," Ally replied, waving.

She came to stand before her smiling sister.

"It's me Judy pie, your favourite sibling. Are you playing with those red cups again? Are they your favourite toy?" Judith asked, putting on a baby voice. She ran her hands through Ally's soft curly hair.

Michonne laughed, watching her daughter's interaction.

Ally had the same light curly brown hair as Judith. But Ally's looked more like a tuft on her little head. She had dimples, caramel skin tone and cute button nose.

Judith walked over to the kitchen counter and took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Milk and cookies?" Michonne asked.

"Yes please. Thank you mommy," Judith replied.

Michonne poured the milk into a glass and placed a few cookies on a plate for Judith. She walked over and placed a chocolate chip cookie in Ally's hand for her to nibble on. She also placed her purple sippy cup of warm milk on her tray.

"Sooo we gotta talk about Carl," Judith said, dipping her cookie into her milk and taking a bite.

Michonne turned around to face big blue eyes and a cheeky grin.

"Ok...I am listening," Michonne smiled.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

They're going to have another baby, which was always going to be quick. I would love to know your thoughts on Judith in this story? I imagine her to be really cheeky and funny, but at the same time she's very wise. That will be shown in upcoming chapters. We haven't forgotten about their case. We pick up with this in the next chapter...

Thank you, as always, for taking the time to read and review.

I will be updating Disco Inferno and Obsessed this week also.


	5. Why Is She Protecting Him?

**Authors note:**

I just want to say thank you for all your comments on the last chapter. They were really encouraging, honest and genuine. Very much appreciated. I hope you all had a fantastic New Year.

Thanks to RBGzMom who I send these chapters to in advance I am sure she appreciates the sneak peaks. But also keeps me on the right path. Also to my Beta who helps me with so much.

So in this chapter... Rick gives Carl "the talk," Judith deals with a bully, and Michonne and Andrea take a little trip, but will they find what they're looking for?

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Why Is She Protecting Him?**

* * *

 **Later On That Night...**

"I think Carl has a girlfriend or wants one," Michonne teased her husband. She slouched down on the couch next to him and raised her manicured feet into his lap.

"Oh? Who?" Rick asked, massaging the soles of her feet and toes.

"Hmm," Michonne let out a small moan. She laid her head on the side of the cushion.

"I think her name is Wynter. She is really pretty, in his chemistry class at school, 16, and has a part time job at the supermarket." Michonne smiled.

"Wow... How did you find all this information out?" A small smile formed on the corner of his lips.

"Well, Judith is very informative," Michonne said, raising her eyebrows.

"She should be a spy, the way she finds out information. I may need her at the Sheriff's department working with me one day," Rick chuckled.

"We can fight for her," she teased.

"Career day is coming up soon. I am sure she will have fun at the department with you and Shane."

Rick nodded. "Has she been spying on her brother...again?"

"When is Judith ever not? That kid is clever, I am telling you." Michonne said, looking at her husband.

"She is. She gets it from her beautiful and sexy momma," Rick said, tickling the bottom of her feet.

Michonne smiled at her husband's compliment.

"You're just full of compliments lately Mr Grimes...trying to butter me up for something?" Michonne flirted.

"Who me? Butter you up? Last time I checked, you don't need butterin' up, darlin'. All it takes is a small touch." His right hand traced her inner thigh, climbing higher to her heat. She clamped her legs together stopping him from going any further.

They both laughed.

"She has become a terror since turning 9. I feel she's taken on winding Carl and Andre up to a whole new level."

"Not my Judith. She's daddy's sweet angel," Rick said, grinning.

Michonne giggled.

* * *

Carl walked into the living room a few minutes later. Both of his parents looked up at him. He was looking sheepish.

"Dad can I speak to you about somethan?" Carl asked nervously.

"Yeah son, course. Go on." Rick stopped rubbing Michonne's toes.

"...Without mom around." He shuffled on his feet.

"Ohhh its one of those talks," He turned to his wife.

"Sorry baby...it's one them, man to man talks," Rick said, grinning.

Michonne smiled shaking her head from side to side.

"Let's go out on the front porch." Rick stood up; Carl followed behind his father.

Michonne went for a quick shower and changed into her pyjamas. She decided to wait upstairs in bed for her husband. She pulled out her iPad and started looking at ideas for the baby's nursery. She saved some different options, wanting to show her husband when he came upstairs to bed.

* * *

Rick and Carl sat outside on the patio furniture looking out into the garden. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Come on son, I know you didn't bring me out here for us to listen to the crickets."

Carl shook his head and smiled.

"I want...I want to ask a girl out on a date." He rubbed the palms of his hands together and catching his dad's eyes.

"You do?" Rick sounded surprised, though he already got the heads up from his daughter and wife.

Carl nodded.

"Are you sure you're ready to date?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Ok, and you know what also comes with dating don't you?" Rick asked.

"Yeah."

"So, you think you're ready for that?"

"I don't know, not yet...maybe...soon. I don't know." Carl stuttered.

"Ok, well son. You take your time. There is no need to rush into having sex and you need to be a gentleman and think about what she wants to. It isn't just about you when you have sex. There are another person's feelings involved. Don't forget when the time comes to, you know...have sex, you need to make sure you use protection. Now you know all about that, don't you?" Rick looked across to his eldest.

"Yeah, I do."

"Ok, good. Because you know I am not ready for any grandbabies and pretty sure your mom doesn't want any either." He chuckled.

"Thank you, dad." Carl let out a small smile. He felt relieved he had spoken to his dad.

"No problem son...You can come to me anytime." Rick stood up and squeezed his shoulder.

"Please, don't tell mom what we talked about," he said, standing up.

"Ok, but you know I can't promise anything. You know how she gets. Come on, off to bed now," Rick said, walking with Carl back inside of the house.

* * *

"So, what did Carl say to you?" Michonne asked as Rick stepped into the bedroom. She placed the iPad down on the bed and kneeled behind her husband as he sat on the edge of the bed removing his cowboy boots and socks. She placed her arms over his shoulders.

"I can't say. I promised him not to tell," Rick said, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the bedroom floor.

Michonne moved back on her knees and Rick turned around to face her.

She pouted.

"I am sorry baby, but a promise is a promise."

Michonne folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh don't give me that face please...You know how much I can't resist that face." Rick looked into her sad brown eyes and full pouty lips. He swiped his thumb over her lip.

"Ok," he closed his eyes and nodded.

Michonne let out a small squeal.

"He is thinkin' about dating...that Wynter girl." Rick said, lying down.

"Is he really? Is it that time already...where our first born is ready to date?" Michonne laid her head on her husband's chest. She ran her finger tips over his chest.

"Yeah, seems like it...I think he wants to ask her to be his girlfriend too. Oh, and we discussed sex."

"Nooo...Sex?"

"Well, you wanted to know." Rick let out a small chuckle.

"I can't imagine him doing that...Oh God, I am imagining him doing that."

They both laughed.

"Well stop."

"Ok, it's gone." She wiped a hand over her face.

"I love you Rick. I do, you're such a good father to our children."

"I love you too, baby." He placed a kiss to her temple.

"I can't wait until this little one gets here." Michonne said, rubbing a hand over her stomach.

"Me too." He placed his hand over hers.

Michonne showed Rick the different ideas she had for the nursery; Rick liked all her options. He just wanted to do what made her happy. Michonne fell asleep in her husband's arms, content with how their life turned out.

When Carl went upstairs to his room, he dialled Wynter's number. Carl let out a shaky breath, waiting for her to pick up on the other end. He worked up the courage to ask Wynter out on his and her first date. They agreed to meet next week on Saturday at the mall.

Carl was excited with his first date with Wynter and he was sure it would be the start of many.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later...**

"Don't forget, I leave for that conference tomorrow," Michonne said, gliding her hands through her husband's dark brown hair, which was now starting to have whisks of grey coming through. They were lying in bed next to each other.

"You leavin' me alone for two days with these four kids?" Rick said, staring into her eyes.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"What if they gang up on me again...like last time?"

She threw her head back and laughed hard.

"They will not gang up on you again," She playfully slapped his chest.

Rick smiled at his wife. "Yeah alright," he drawled.

"Did you do Judith's hair? You know what happened last time." Rick widened his eyes.

Michonne laughed. "Yes, I already plaited and styled her hair so you don't have to touch it."

"Good."

Last time Michonne went away, Rick touched Judith's hair. It was a mistake. He had no clue about hair, least of all curly hair like Judith's. Somehow, it turned into being matted and knotty. Rick had to send her to Sasha's for her to sort it out. Sasha cursed Rick for letting her hair get like this. He had to apologize numerous times. Then Rick had to hear it off Michonne once Sasha told her. Then Rick had to hear it off Daryl, because his wife was so upset.

"It's just two days." She started to stroke her fingers over his chest and shoulders.

"Yeah, but two days without this." He kissed her tempting lips.

He moved his hands over her full breasts and gently squeezed.

"Then two days without this..." Rick said, pulling down the front of the black satin chemise she was wearing. He swirled his tongue over each nipple and sucked as much of her breast into his mouth. Michonne moaned and closed her eyes.

"What about two days without touching this..." He grabbed a handful of his wife's full ass and massaged them between his hands. Rick manoeuvred her on her back and lay between her legs. He trailed his fingers up her smooth legs.

"And let's not forget about this," Rick said, curling his fingers into her opening.

"Ohhh...baby," Michonne purred, opening her legs wider. She started to rotate her hips over her husband's fingers.

Rick spent the next hour showing Michonne all the things he would miss over the next two days.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

It was an early Tuesday morning and Michonne and Judith were sitting on the couch. Michonne was preparing to leave on her two-day trip.

"Now, you be good and stop winding your brothers up ok? And promise me also you will be good at school too," Michonne said, looking at her daughter.

"Can't promise anything," Judith said, shaking her head from side to side.

"Judith Grace Grimes."

She rolled her eyes.

"Ok mom just for you...only for you, also daddy...and Ally," she smiled.

"That's my girl," Michonne said, pulling her daughter in for a hug.

Michonne went over to Andre and Carl and kissed and hugged them. She picked Ally up and swung her around in her arms. She placed several kisses on her chubby cheeks as the little girl laughed. Carl took Ally from his mother's arms, taking Judith and Andre with him out of the front room so they could give their parents some alone time to say goodbye.

"I love you kids, bye." Michonne said, smiling and waving.

"We love you too mom," they said together.

Rick walked up to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her fingers found the ends of his curls and she leaned in for a deep passionate kiss, their tongues collided for several minutes.

"Hmmm," Michonne let out a simple moan.

"Hey, none of that. You will get me goin'," He grinned.

Michonne laughed. "Ok, ok. It can wait until I am back," She said, placing another kiss on his lips.

"Hold you to that...You be good out there," Rick spoke, walking his wife out to the front door and to her car.

"Yeah, we will see."

Rick opened her car door for her and she stepped inside her white BMW. He leaned down and gave her another kiss.

"See you Friday," Rick said, closing her car door.

Michonne put her car in drive. She looked out of her wing mirror, watching Rick on the front porch waving to her as her car disappeared. She took a deep breath and made her way over to pick up Andrea.

* * *

Rick's mom arrived half an hour later.

"Hey ma, what are you doin' here?" He placed a kissed on his mother Laura's cheek.

"Michonne rang. She told me to help out while she's away. It's fine, I love helping with my grandchildren." Laura grinned.

"Oh ma, thank you."

"It's fine son, you get off to work. Don't want them ganging up on you again like last time."

Rick laughed.

"Ok, I will drop Ally off."

"I will take care of the rest," she smiled.

Rick dropped Ally off at day care and headed into the Sheriff's station. Laura dropped Carl, Andre, and Judith off at school. She headed to the supermarket to buy some ingredients to make dinner tonight.

* * *

Judith was walking down the school corridor with her pink converse backpack on her shoulders and her matching hi-top converse trainers. There was commotion in the hallway.

She thought about what her mom said about staying out of trouble. She closed her eyes and stopped, tapping her foot on the ground for a few seconds. Judith turned around and opened her eyes. She pushed past some kids and saw a little boy, high off his feet, pushed up against a locker by a boy from two grades above.

"Hey, let him go!" Judith said, pulling on the shoulder of the bully.

Judith folded her arms over her chest. The bully, who was known as River Parker, had just recently moved to King County.

"Do you know who my daddy is?" Judith asked.

"No, and I don't care," the tall boy with dark brown hair spat.

"Well, you should. He's the town's Sheriff. Do you know who his daddy is?" Judith pointed at Cole.

"My daddy's best friend...deputy of this town and also my uncle. We don't like bullies here in our school. If it keeps on, my daddy will arrest your daddy and I am sure you don't want that." Judith narrowed her eyes.

The bully backed away and put the scared boy back down on the ground. He walked off down the corridor, kicking a locker on his way down.

"Sam," She huffed.

"Thanks Judith," he said, straightening his clothes.

"It's ok, come have lunch with us?"

Sam nodded his head and walked off next to Judith and Cole.

They all walked into the cafeteria, picking a selection from the food that was on offer today. Judith made her way over first to her cousins and friends, carrying the tray of food over to their usual seats.

"Sam will be having lunch with us today and everyday going forward. Anyone have a problem with that?" Judith scanned her eyes over the table.

"No Judith," They all said.

"Gooood," Judith said sitting down she winked at Sam. "Now let's eat."

They spent the next hour eating and chatting. By the end of lunch, everyone knew what Judith had done for Sam by helping him with the bully. Other classmates came up to Judith, telling her how well she did to confront River.

* * *

Rick and Shane walked into Rick's home from their day at the Sheriff's department.

"Uncle Shane!" Judith ran into his arms.

"Hey, I heard what you did today at school. You were brave for handling that bully." Shane squeezed her shoulder.

"Yeah, Shane is right baby, you did." Rick kissed Judith on the forehead.

"Also, knowing that threatenin' them with your daddy and me would work too."

Shane, Rick, and Judith laughed.

"Come on, Grandma made a feast." She dragged Rick's and Shane's hands into the kitchen.

"This smells amazin' mom," Rick kissed, Laura on the cheek; Shane did the same.

"Thanks babies. Andre and Carl already ate, they're in their rooms."

Laura had cooked fried chicken, mashed potatoes, mac 'n' cheese, green beans and buttermilk biscuits.

"Hmmm ma, this looks so good," Shane said, about to pick up a piece off the plate.

"Hey, wash your hands first," Laura said, swatting their hands away.

"Yes ma'am," they said together.

Rick went up to Ally, who was sitting in her high chair. "Hey sweetie," and gave her several wet kissed on her cheek. She giggled from her father's attention.

"Dadeee."

Rick picked Ally out of her high-chair and let her walk around on the floor.

"Eat up sons. I made you a big plate." Rick and Shane took a seat at the kitchen table. She had poured them both a large glass of orange juice and placed their food in front of them with a knife and fork.

"Josephine came around and she dropped off some desserts for ya'll to have afterwards. She made one for you to take home to Shane."

"Ok, nice," Shane said.

"I will ring her later to thank her. Where's pa?" Rick asked, tucking into his food.

"He's at home. He will be around tomorrow," Laura said.

* * *

Laura picked Ally up from the floor. She leaned her into Shane and Rick; they both gave her a big kiss.

"Come on Judith, you can help bathe your sister, then you can stay in your room for the rest of night. Leave your daddy to get some peace."

"Ok...Night Daddy, Night Uncle Shane."

"Nighttt," they drawled together.

Laura disappeared off upstairs and gave Ally a bath. Then, she put Judith to bed, tucking her in with a film.

* * *

Andrea and Michonne drove the short drive to Atlanta. They checked into The Ritz- Carlton hotel and spent the next few hours in the hotel room.

After a quick change of clothes, they got back inside of Michonne's car and finally found the location of the house they were looking for.

"And you didn't tell anybody the reason why we're down here?" Michonne asked, listening to what direction the Sat Nav was taking them.

"No, of course not." Andrea replied.

"This is well out of our jurisdiction though."

"Andrea, I told you, I have to be sure. We have no leads, then all of sudden, we get this."

"We shouldn't even be out here doing this detective stuff. We're supposed to be leaving this to the authorities: my husband, and your husband, who's the Sheriff."

"You know, I should have just brought Aaron, if all you're going to do is just keep moaning." Michonne turned to her best friend, as the Sat Nav said _you have arrived at your destination_.

She turned the ignition off and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"So, you can have him lie to his husband too?"

Michonne glared at Andrea.

"Ok," she said, holding her hands up.

They both stepped out of the car and climbed the steps to the home.

* * *

Laura came back downstairs an hour later, where both of her sons had tucked into their dessert of Pecan pie. Laura washed the last remaining dishes and dried them, putting everything away neatly.

"Ok, I am goin' to get goin' see you tomorrow."

"See you ma."

Laura took her coat and car keys and headed out for the night. Shane left not that long after as Andrea's ma was helping with the kids. It was _7.30pm_ and the house was quiet. Rick locked up his house. He checked in on Carl first, who lying on his bed on his phone. They had a quick catch up before he went to check in on Andre, who was playing on his computer. He checked in on Judith, who was watching her film, and Ally, who was fast asleep.

Rick made his way to his and Michonne's bedroom. He missed her already. They had sent a few texts to each other throughout the day. Rick went to take a long shower. Afterwards, he relaxed in his boxer shorts, switching on the TV and watching a crime drama.

* * *

Michonne knocked on the door that had clearly seen better days. They waited a couple of minutes for someone to answer the front door.

"You got me in this ghetto neighbourhood Michonne. I don't feel safe." Andrea said, looking around her.

"Just give it a few more minutes, please," Michonne said, knocking on the door again.

"No one is home. Maybe we should just come back later," Andrea said, folding her arms over her chest.

The curtain twitched, before Michonne heard the sound of chains un-locking.

A petite woman with dark brown mid length hair and pale skin opened the door. She had a cigarette in one hand.

"Hello, I am Alicia, and this is my partner...Rebecca," Michonne quickly said.

Andrea's eyes widened in shock and she leaned up against the railing.

"Your name?" Andrea asked, un-folding her arms.

"Lilly, but I guess you already knew that. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here on my door step, now would you?" She smirked.

Andrea and Michonne nodded at each other.

"Hmmm, what can I do for you? What do you want? I have work soon, so I don't have all day," she said, taking another drag of her cigarette.

"I am looking for a man," Michonne said.

She let out a small laugh. "Well ladies, you got a name? Or you just here to waste my damn time?"

Michonne let out a deep sigh.

"He goes by the name of...The Governor." Michonne cast her eyes downward, looking into the woman's.

Lilly's eyes widened. She threw the cigarette butt on the floor. She grabbed her purse from inside her home, stepped out onto her front porch, and shut the door behind her.

Michonne and Andrea stepped out of the way, watching the woman hurriedly run down the steps.

"I haven't heard from him in months now. He hasn't been around."

"Please, wait..."Michonne tried to run after Lilly.

Lilly stopped and turned around to face Michonne.

"You must know what he's done...or what he's going to do again." She started to panic. Andrea pulled Michonne's arm back.

"I don't. Sorry you wasted your time here," Lilly said, putting her bag back over her shoulder.

Michonne ran her hands through her dreads, looking up at the sky and shaking her head.

"Why is she protecting him?"

"I don't know Michonne. Come on, let's get back to the hotel and call Aaron."

She nodded her head, but not before they both turned around and looked up at the house where the curtains twitched again.

Michonne pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, a pen, and scribbled her number down on the paper. She ran back up the stairs, where the door opened slightly. A woman with short brown hair peeked out.

"Please, can you give her this...get her to call me." Michonne handed the piece of paper over.

The woman at the door nodded, before closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Ooooh sneaky Michonne...this will be something that will eventually link into "Before our family life". When I get around to posting the first few chapters. I love daddy Rick and the attention he gives to each of his children.

Thank you, as always, for taking the time out to read and review. What did you guys think of this chapter?


	6. Guilt

**Author's note:**

Thank you so much for all the comments on the previous chapter. They mean so much, and I am glad you're all interested to find out what this case is about.

In this story, Rick and Michonne balance themselves perfectly between their four kids, jobs and life. They're a very good support system to one another. It's nice to capture all the "what ifs" with the couple in this story.

So, we're picking up from the last chapter. Will Michonne and Andrea find out any more information on "The Governor"? Or, is it just a dead end? Also, Carl has his first date, and it's "take your child to work" day for Judith and Rick.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Guilt**

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Michonne stepped out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around her body. Another towel was wrapped around her dreads. The morning sickness had kicked in again this morning. Michonne thought her nerves had triggered this unwanted feeling.

She took a seat at the edge of the bed and let out a few small breaths and took a sip of her bottled water. She placed the bottle down on the side. Michonne picked up her phone from the bedside cabinet and saw a text from her husband flashing on the screen.

 ** _Rick:_** _Missing you darling. Hope you're having fun. Can't wait until your back x_

 ** _Michonne:_** _I miss you too. Xx_

Michonne felt guilty about not telling Rick where they were really going. But, Michonne had to know for sure what this case was about before speaking to her husband. She looked around the hotel room and let out a deep sigh.

She looked down at her phone, where there was an incoming call coming through from an un-known number.

"Lilly?" Michonne asked standing up from the bed.

"No its Tara, I am her sister. There is a coffee shop on the corner of Lenard Street. Meet me there in 30 minutes. I want to help." The phone clicked off before Michonne even got a chance to reply.

Andrea and Michonne quickly changed and headed towards the coffee shop, where they were seated inside.

"Do you think she will show?" Andrea asked, sipping on her cappuccino.

"I don't know. I hope so," Michonne answered, looking at the watch on her wrist.

They had been sat inside the quaint coffee shop for the last 20 minutes. There was still no sign of Tara. Michonne was about to give up, when Tara walked inside. She slumped down in the chair in front of Andrea and Michonne.

"So, I give you what you want if you start off by first buying me one of those fancy iced lattes. Secondly, you both give me your real names," Tara said, folding her arms over her chest.

Michonne turned to look at Andrea and nodded.

* * *

The next morning, they had a few leads they wanted to investigate. Tara had given them some useful information. But, when nothing came of it, Michonne suggested that they head back home. They were both missing their husbands and children.

They packed their bags, checked out of the hotel, and made the drive back to Atlanta. Michonne dropped Andrea off at home first.

"I am sorry we didn't get any better leads," Andrea said, turning to her best friend.

Michonne let out small smile.

"We can keep trying," the blonde said.

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ok, call me if you need me. If not, see you tomorrow," Andrea said, stepping out of the car. She leaned halfway into the car.

"Yeah, see you then."

Andrea reached out and gently squeezed her hand.

"Chin up babe."

Andrea retrieved her small suitcase from the boot of the BMW. She watched Michonne drive half way down the road. Andrea wished they were more successful on finding out information on _The Governor_. She was worried for Michonne. After what happened last time it took her years to get over this case.

It was just after 4pm by the time Michonne arrived at her own home. She was greeted by her husband and all their children. There were hugs and kisses.

"Come on, all not fight over mommy," Rick said, gently pushing his kids out of the way so he could get to Michonne himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a quick kiss on his wife's lips.

Michonne laughed.

She hugged Rick extra tight falling more into his embrace.

"There all actin' like they missed ya." He lightly chuckled.

"We did." Carl, Andre, and Judith said together.

Michonne smiled.

"Mom, I need to show you my cool idea for my science project." Andre grabbed onto Michonne's hand, pulling her up to his room.

They sat down for dinner a few hours later. She caught up on what had happened the last few days since she had been away. Michonne was thankful the kids didn't gang up against Rick like last time. She was happy to be back home. Michonne thought about how much she had missed all her children and that _maybe it was time to give up looking for_ _The Governor._

Michonne spent equal time with all of her children before they went to bed.

* * *

Later on that night, Michonne walked into her and Rick's bedroom. She sat down at the edge of the bed. She rubbed her hand over her neck and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Tonight, Michonne was exhausted. The last few days had really taken its toll on her.

She heard the bath tub filling up. Michonne smiled. She got up and walked across to the bathroom to find Rick leaning on the edge of the bath. She looked around their en suite bathroom.

There were candles illuminating the room, soft music playing in the background, and the smell of her favourite bath wash awakening her senses.

"Mmm, is that almond milk and honey?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah it's your favourite. I seen you were nearly all out and got you some more. And a few other thangs you like." Rick walked up to his wife stroking the side of her face with his thumb.

Now she felt even guiltier.

"Thank you. You know you are the best husband and father in the world." Michonne placed her hands resting on his waist.

They both gazed into each other in the eyes.

"Is everythan' ok hon?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," Michonne lied. She hated lying to Rick. She never lied to him and Michonne didn't know why she was starting to now.

"Are you going to join me?" she purred.

Rick grinned. "You lock the bedroom door? Don't want any interruptions for the next hour."

"Mmm I locked it," Michonne said, placing a deep passionate kiss on Rick's lips. She dipped her tongue into his mouth

* * *

Michonne stepped naked into the oversized bath tub first and held onto Rick's hand. She slipped into the warm bath and took a few minutes enjoying the way the heat felt on her skin.

Rick gazed down at his pregnant wife. She was looking up at him with her brown doe eyes. He took a few minutes to admire her. Her dreads were in a bun piled up on top of her head. The way her pert breasts were floating in the bubble filled bath. Michonne was beautiful.

"Are you not getting in?"

Rick nodded his head eagerly before stripping him of his clothes. That were now scattered across the bathroom floor.

The water sloshed around nearly spilling out the sides of the circle shaped tub as Rick sank down in front of her.

They talked until Michonne didn't want to talk anymore.

She sat on her knees and crawled over to Rick. She brushed a curl of wet hair out of his face. Michonne bit on her lower lip.

He gripped his finger tips on her hips and guided her over on top of his erection. She slipped into him with ease and Michonne let out a small gasp. He filled her up all in one go, all the way down to the hilt. They both stayed still for a few seconds.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers gripped the edge of the white porcelain tub. Her head slowly fell backwards, her hair nearly dipping into the water. Rick wrapped an arm around her back supporting her weight. He stroked his hands up and down her sides. Rick moved in and out of Michonne and she closed her eyes shut, groaning with each delicious thrust of his hips.

He massaged the soft flesh of her right breast in his rough hands being gentle. Rick was being careful not to hurt her sensitive nipples.

"Oooohh Rick, you give it to me so good baby...how...how did I deserve someone like you? Hmm. How did I get so lucky?" Michonne moaned.

"How did you?" Rick asked, placing kisses on her jaw line.

Rick stopped all of his movements.

"No one deserves me more than you. You are everythin' to me. You will always be all I ever want...and all I ever need Michonne."

Michonne looked down and gazed into his blue eyes that seemed to have been burrowing into her soul. Her breath slightly hitched. She kissed him deeply. Michonne started to rotate her hips in a figure eight. She kept hitting that same spot over and over again.

"Rick, I'm so close..."

The waves splashed and water was sloshing over the side of the tub onto the grey tiled floor. Rick moved his hands to Michonne's ass and bounced her up and down faster over his shaft. She held her body close and her nipples brushed against his chest.

"Oh...yes...just like...just like that...keep going there!" she breathlessly spoke.

Rick moved one of his hands to the back of her neck. They both moved in sync wanting to both push each other over the edge at the same time.

"Mmmm baby."

Michonne's legs spasmed and her back arched, as the water splashed around them, spilling onto the floor as they both picked up their speed.

"Michonne...Michonne...I am nearly there...shit," Rick growled.

He gripped on to her hips even tighter. There was an expression of pure relief on his face and she felt him swell in her and his seed erupted deep into her core.

Rick made a few tentative thrusts as their orgasms came to an end. She collapsed her head on his shoulder. They sat there catching their breaths back relishing in each other's arms. He stroked his finger tips up and down caressing her back.

"I love you Michonne...if I didn't already say it today. I do."

"I know and I love you too."

Michonne closed her eyes as the guilt once again took over.

* * *

 **The next afternoon...**

Carl stood in his bedroom looking at his outfit. He wore a green checked shirt, black ripped jeans and black Vans. His hair style was currently a short a buzz cut on the sides and he had a curly quiff on the top. He sprayed some aftershave on himself. He was so nervous that the palms of his hands were sweating.

Today was his first date with Wynter. He would be meeting her at the mall at 1pm. They had decided to go bowling, look around the shops for a few hours, before getting something to eat.

He walked down the steps into the living room.

Michonne suddenly looked up.

"You look good baby, doesn't he look handsome Rick?" Michonne let a few tears escaped her eyes.

Carl was very handsome. He had the brightest blue eyes against his caramel skin tone. He had long eyelashes and dark brown hair. Michonne thought he could be a model. Then again every mom says that about their sons. But, Carl really could be a model.

"Mom. You're embarrassin' me. I am not a kid."

Michonne was being very emotional it was her pregnancy hormones again. She wafted the tears away.

"I know...It's just your all grown up on your _first date_." More tears fell from her eyes with the mention of the word date.

Rick let out a small chuckle. He rubbed his hand down his wife's back. He placed a kiss on her temple.

" _SShh_ baby it's ok."

"Ok... I am ok. We will drop you off." Michonne said, smiling through her tears.

Carl slowly nodded.

Judith was lying on the couch. She stood up and placed her pink converse on quickly and tying the laces. She placed her jacket on.

"Where are you goin'?" Rick asked.

"Grandma Grace is pickin' me up any minute...now." Judith said, looking out of the window. She saw her grandma pull up in her Toyota Prius.

"We're spendin' the day together."

"Oh...ok," Michonne said, "have fun."

"We will," Judith grinned.

She skipped down the path and opened the passenger side door.

"Hey, Grandma."

"Hey sweetie," Judith leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She sat back in her seat and buckled her seat belt on.

"Did you bring grandpas binoculars like I asked?"

"Yes, there here." She replied, bringing them out of her bag.

"Ok."

"Where are we goin' today?" Grace asked her great-granddaughter.

"I feel in a shoppin' mood, we should go to the mall." Judith grinned.

They made their way over to Bellevue Square Shopping Mall.

* * *

Rick and Michonne left the house not that long after. They had to drop Andre off at Andrea's house, as he was staying the night with Shane Junior and Hershel, Maggie's son tonight.

They made their way to the mall, dropping Carl off at the entrance. Michonne could tell he was nervous. They both watched him walk inside. Rick squeezed his wife's leg.

"He will be fine."

Rick had parked his SUV up in a parking spot. They had decided they were going to spend a few hours shopping at the mall with Ally and grab some lunch. Michonne wanted to look at baby clothes and get some new clothes for herself. Some of her clothes were starting to feel snug.

* * *

Carl had spotted his date. She was standing outside of the bowling alley. Wynter had butterflies all morning. Even though she always looks like she's cool on the outside. Today she was anxious. It would be her first date also.

Wynter wore a black pinafore dress with a white t-shirt underneath. She had on burgundy converse and a black backpack. She had make-up on and her green eyes were accentuated with black eyeliner and mascara.

"You look so pretty," Carl said, hugging her.

"Thank you," Wynter closed her eyes for several seconds inhaling his scent. He smelled good.

"That shirt looks good on you; green...it's my favourite colour."

"It's mine too." He said, blushing.

Wynter smiled as Carl was referring to her green eyes.

Carl grabbed onto her hand she took it. They both smiled and walked inside. He held the door open for her and they spent the next few hours chatting and laughing. Wynter had won both rounds of bowling. Carl was surprised as he didn't know she could bowl so well.

They left the bowling alley after playing some games in the arcade. They headed off to the food court. Carl let Wynter choose something to eat. She decided on Taco Bell. They ordered and grabbed their food and took a seat in the busy food court area.

* * *

Judith and Grace were sitting in the food court. Not that far from a young teenage couple on their first date.

"Judith, do you have me spying on your brother?" Grandma Grace asked dipping her fries into her cheese sauce.

"Yes," she said, taking a bite of her burger. In one hand Judith had her burger in and in the other she had her Grandpa's binoculars in her other hand.

"I love it."

Judith smirked, chewing on her burger.

Grace's phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her bag. Andre, with the help of Michonne, had bought her an iPhone for her birthday and she still didn't know how to use the gadget.

"Baby, I don't know how to answer this." Grace said, fumbling with the phone in her hands.

"Here Grandma, let me." Judith said, taking the phone out of her hands.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Judith, it's me, mommy."_ Michonne said.

"Hey mom, we're just at the mall."

 _"Doing what?"_

There was silence on the phone.

 _"Judith, are you following Carl?"_

"Ermmm no." Her eyes widened in shock.

Judith was busted.

 _"What did I tell you about lying?"_

"Yes, ok I am." She let out a small huff.

 _"Judith! Get your butt back home now and bring your Grandma with you."_ Michonne snapped.

"Mommy, you know I can see you right? And daddy too...Tell Ally I say hi and Judy pie loves her."

There was silence again on the phone.

Grace placed her hand over her chest and started laughing.

Michonne let out a frustrated sigh and spoke.

 _"Just come over and meet us."_

"Ok, bye." Judith clicked the phone off and handed it back over to Grace.

"That kid honestly," Michonne placed her phone inside of her bag.

"She saw us?" Rick asked, looking across at his wife.

"Yes. She's smart." Michonne said, tucking her phone inside of her handbag.

"Yeah, she is." Rick picked Ally up from her high chair and placed several wet kisses on her cheeks.

The little girl giggled at her father's affection. Her mouth opened wide and showing off her small teeth.

"Dadee stoppp."

"Ok, dada will stop." Rick paused for a second and continued to kiss on her cheeks again. Ally laughed wrestling in her dad's arms.

Rick handed her over to Michonne. 10 minutes later they met up with Rick's grandma Grace and Judith. They spent the next few hours looking around the shops. Michonne had bought some new clothes for their children and herself. She had also bought some white baby grows that was too cute not to buy.

* * *

Wynter and Carl's date had come to an end. It was now 7pm in the evening. They currently stood outside of the mall. Both of them had to admit that their first date went really well. Carl could see him and Wynter dating in the future. He hoped that one day she would be his girlfriend.

She gazed into Carl's beautiful blue eyes and he stared into her green eyes.

"You can kiss me?" she whispered.

"Do you want me too?" He asked, his heart was thumping in his chest.

"Yes I do," she looked down at his plump lips.

They both closed their eyes. She rose on her tip toes. Carl leaned down and their lips touched. Their lips easily fitted together. Carl pulled his lips away and they both looked at each other. He cupped her right cheek and brushed her hair out of the way. They kissed once more. Wynter gripped her hand tighter, onto his shirt.

Carl pressed his lips to her forehead, then to her nose, chin and then back to her lips. He opened his mouth slightly and slipped his tongue inside her warm mouth. _His tongue felt amazing,_ Wynter thought. They passionately kissed for several minutes before pulling away. They both didn't want to. But Carl knew he needed to, there was a feeling in his loins stirring.

Wynter wrapped her arms around Carl's shoulders and he wrapped them around her waist. They hugged each other tight. He placed another small kiss to her full lips.

"Bye Carl," she said, smiling.

"See you at school on Monday."

Wynter nodded. Carl watched her walk away and she turned around smiled and waved. Carl could taste her cherry lip gloss on his lips.

Carl met up with his parents and sisters. They all headed home for the evening.

* * *

Later on that night Carl, was sat in the living room. He pulled out his phone and texted Wynter.

 ** _Carl:_** _I had fun on our date. I really like you. Then that kiss it was well...wow. xx_

Carl was hoping, he wasn't coming on to strong by telling her. That he liked her so soon. He waited a few minutes for her to message back.

 ** _Wynter:_** _I had so much fun today, the first of many dates. It was an amazing first kiss...I can't wait to kiss you again. Xx_

Carl blushed. He quickly texted her back.

 ** _Carl:_** _I can't wait to kiss you again too. I want to take you out on another date? xx_

 ** _Wynter:_** _I will let you take me out again. There is a film coming out soon I want to watch. xx_

 ** _Carl:_** _Ok, sounds good to me. Night Wynter. xx_

 ** _Wynter:_** _Goodnight Carl. xx_

Carl leaned is head back on the couch and grinned. He was startled by a voice.

"Why are you smilin'?" Judith asked curiously.

He sat forward and looked up at his younger sister.

"Ooooh did you kiss?" Judith mocked.

"Judith shut up!" Carl said, rolling his eyes.

Michonne walked into the living room.

"Hey, leave your brother alone." she placed her hands on Judith's shoulders, guiding her out of the room.

"I was just askin' him how his date went that's all mom." Judith looked up, putting on a sweet innocent voice.

"Hmmm ok...off to bed. Your dad will be up in a minute to say good night." Michonne patted her on the bum. She watched her daughter walk up the stairs. When she was out of sight Michonne turned her attentions to Carl.

"How was your date with Wynter?" Michonne asked.

"It was good." Carl replied.

"Oh, well you will have to invite her around for dinner one day soon."

Carl nodded. "sounds good."

* * *

 **A few days later...**

"Ok, you be good today for your daddy at the station." Michonne said, wiping the hair out of Judith's face.

"Yes, mommy." Judith smiled. She looked up at her mom. Her pearly white teeth were out on show.

Today was finally career day at King County Junior High. Judith had been looking forward to this day for months.

"Don't be too bossy...or cheeky." Michonne grinned.

"Ok, I won't."

Rick held his hand out for his daughter and looked down at her.

"You ready to go baby?"

"I am ready daddy." Judith held onto her father's hand.

Rick quickly leaned in and gave his wife a kiss. Michonne waved goodbye to Judith and her husband.

"See you tonight," Rick winked.

Michonne nodded and smiled.

"See you tonight."

She went to round up Carl, Andre, and Ally. She dropped the eldest two off at school, then Michonne dropped her youngest off at day care. Michonne stopped by the coffee shop to get her usual for Andrea and Aaron. She then headed into work, speaking with clients and catching up on emails.

* * *

Judith walked through the station with Rick, Shane and Cole. Rick and Judith headed to Rick's office and Shane went with Cole to his own office.

"Can I sit behind your desk?" Judith asked, heading towards her father's desk.

"Yes, baby sure you can."

Judith took a seat in the black office chair. Rick sat opposite his own desk.

"So, what do we have planned today daddy?" Judith leaned her elbows on the desk, locking her fingers together and looking across.

"Well, we got lots of stuff planned today. You can have lunch with me, your uncle Shane and Cole."

"At the diner?" her blue eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, at the diner."

There was a knock at the office door. Judith looked to her father, he gently nodded.

"Come in." She shouted.

It was Gina, Rick's secretary.

"Well, look at you...little miss boss lady." Gina said, chewing her gum.

"That's right," Judith nodded and smiled.

Gina had some paperwork that needed to be signed by the Sherriff and his deputy for the day Judith. When everything was signed Gina left shortly afterwards.

"Ok, shall we go and do some patrolling." Rick stood up.

"In the police cruiser?"

"Of course."

"Can I sit in the back?"

"If you want..."Rick drawled.

"Can I put the police sirens on?" Judith asked.

"Only if we catch a bad guy."

Judith grinned.

"Oh, there is one thing missing," Rick took his old sheriffs hat from the side of the cabinet. He placed it on top of Judith's head.

"Now that's better," Rick said, leaning down and looking at his 'sweet angel'.

She jumped up down "Ok, I am ready Daddy, let's go."

They did some patrolling Rick let Judith put the siren in the police cruiser. Even though they didn't catch any bad guys. He would do anything to see her smile.

They went to the diner for lunch with Shane and Cole. They ordered burgers, fries and strawberry milkshakes. They went back to the station shortly afterwards, Judith was hanging around with the many different deputies.

"Leon, do you want me to put you on desk duty?" Judith folded her arms over her chest. She was sitting on one of the desks. That was lined up in rows.

"No. She's kiddin' right?" Leon let out a small laugh, that turned serious he asked again.

"She's kiddin' right? She-she can't do that. Can she?"

Everyone inside the sheriff's deputy roared with laughter.

"She's the boss's daughter. She can do whatever she likes." Gina said, from her front desk.

It was 5.30pm and career day was officially over.

* * *

"Did you guys have fun today?" Michonne asked, as Rick and Judith walked through the front door.

"I had so much fun." Judith smiled.

Judith was still wore her dads Sheriffs hat.

"Ohh, what is this?" Michonne pointed towards the hat that occupied her daughters head.

"Daddy gave it to me," Judith let out a small yawn.

"He did...it suits you."

A few hours later, after dinner and putting Ally and Judith to bed, Carl and Andre were settled in for the night. Michonne walked into their bedroom to find Rick was already lying in bed.

"She is exhausted." Michonne rubbed a hand over her small bump.

"I am exhausted," Rick said, watching his wife saunter over to him.

"Judith couldn't stop bossing everybody around today." He lightly laughed.

"She did such a good job today."

"That's nice baby, I am glad she had fun today. Judith's still wearing that Sheriff's hat. She probably won't ever take it off now."

Michonne climbed into bed and placed a deep kiss on his lips. She laid her head on her husband's chest. Rick wrapped his arm around her waist stroking her side. They turned on the TV watching a film until, 10 minutes later Rick, fell asleep first. Michonne looked up at her husband and smiled. She nuzzled her face into his neck, closing her eyes and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Ohhh, so Carl had his first date. How sweet! So, things are going well for him and Wynter. Hmmm what about Judith spying on her brother...again. Rick and Judith father and daughter time, which I thought was very important. Michonne is giving up on the case...but is she?

 **Next chapter:** Rick and Michonne have their first scan...eek!


	7. Tricked

**Author's note:**

Thank you lovelies for all the previous comments. When you get some nice comments on your chapter it makes you want to continue and push on with the story. So, thank you for everyone who commented. Carl? sweet and innocent...Mmm he is father's son lol!

There will be lots of Andre interaction next chapter promise.

Ok, so this chapter Michonne and Rick get some un-expected news...and let's just say Michonne isn't too happy.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Tricked**

* * *

Today was the day of their first ultra sound. Seeing the life they had both created together was one of Michonne and Rick's favourite parts. They both loved being able to see their baby on the screen wiggle and move about.

Michonne had now hit the 13th week of her pregnancy. Her morning sickness wasn't as frequent as what is was at the beginning stage and she was thankful for this. It meant now she got to indulge in cravings such as chocolate, ice cream and her favourite craving so far...sex with her husband. Over the last few weeks, they had done it twice a day. Rick was more than happy to satisfy his wife day or night and...Anywhere she pleased.

That's why currently it was 11am on a Wednesday morning and Michonne was on top of Rick grinding down hard on him. They were both nearing the end of their awaited orgasms.

Rick leaned up and sucked her thick dark nipple into his mouth. He looked up at his wife her eyes closed shut, her face scrunched up, her mouth slightly agape and her hair was in a messy bun with a few strands that had fallen down around her face. Rick bit on his lower bottom lip.

"Oh my God, Rick." She sighed.

"Mmm." he grunted.

Rick fell back down with his back propped up on the pillows as he was sitting at an angle. He gripped onto her hips with his hands and helped her move. Michonne had her left hand on his right shoulder. The tips of her fingers were tangled in the ends of his soft dark curls. She pulled the strands of hair every time she slid up and down his shaft.

"Keep goin' baby...I'm nearly there..."Rick groaned. He rubbed the palm of his hand down her smooth thighs. He brought them back up and placed a smack on her firm ass cheeks.

"Ooohhhh," Michonne hissed, from the sting of the slap.

Michonne leaned her forehead against his and ground harder. Rick breathed in deeply, smelling the mix of their arousal in the air. It drove him wild, as did being surrounded by Michonne's wetness.

She drew her legs up and placed her feet flat on the bed and started bounce up and down. Rick looked down at Michonne sliding up and down him. He gripped her legs tighter; Michonne felt him swell.

"Rick!" Michonne shuddered.

"Michonne...baby...ahhhh." Rick grunted violently from underneath his wife, as his seed spilled into her.

She slowed all her movements down. Both of their chests heaved. Michonne leaned down kissing Rick's lips and circled her tongue within his.

"Hmmm baby...that was so good," Michonne lazily smiled. She removed Rick from her and lay next to him.

"It was," he said, kissing the crook of her neck.

Michonne felt her eyes starting to close.

"I am just going to close my eyes for a few seconds," she said.

Then Rick heard Michonne lightly snoring. He laughed knowing she had both given them a workout and she had tired herself out. Rick placed a lingering kiss on her forehead and rubbed his hand over the swell of her belly and pulled the covers over her.

He pulled his boxers on and left their bedroom whilst Michonne slept. He made a few phone calls, one of them checking in on Shane at the station.

* * *

A few hours later, Michonne woke from her nap. She was feeling more energized, so she decided to ask Rick to join her for a long shower. This resulted in Rick getting an amazing blowjob. Soon, they both got changed and took the short drive over to Grady Memorial Hospital.

Once their names were finally called, they headed to Doctor Cloyd's office with their fingers intertwined. Denise spent the last 10 minutes catching up with the couple on how Michonne's pregnancy had been so far.

She lay down on the padded blue table. Michonne lifted her top up and revealed her round bump. Michonne felt bigger this time around. Rick had noticed this too but he chose to stay quiet on the subject matter. He had a feeling about something but he also wanted to keep it to himself.

Doctor Cloyd noticed the abnormally big baby bump for this time in the pregnancy. She didn't think much of it as every pregnancy is different, and if you're carrying extra water, this can happen. Denise squeezed the clear gel over Michonne's stomach, and ran it over her stomach, pressing hard on her uterus.

Michonne was looking at the screen. Her face slightly scrunched up, and she was squinting her eyes. She looked between the monitor and Denise's face. There was a look of confusion on her Doctor's face.

"Is something wrong with our baby Denise? I mean doctor," Michonne said, as tears started to slip from her eyes. Her hormones kicking in as she was always thinking the worse before it's even happened.

Denise, Rick, and Michonne had known each other since high school and Denise helped deliver their last three children.

"Let me just get a closer look," she said, pushing her glasses back up to her face.

Denise moved the monitor to face her and tapped the keys on the keyboard zooming in on the screen.

Panic started to set in. Michonne's heart started to beat fast. The tears started to fall heavier from her warm brown eyes. Rick grabbed onto his wife's hand and kissed her skin. He held her hand to his lips.

"Come on it's ok," Rick said, looking at his wife. He started to rock backwards and forwards in his chair.

Denise turned the screen back around. Michonne wafted her hands over her eyes, to stop anymore tears from leaking.

"Ok, I am ok," she breathed.

Michonne thought, _whatever happens, happens. I have 4 beautiful healthy children at home._ She let out a shaky breath before looking at the monitor screen.

Michonne noticed something. Now she had seen 4 sonogram pictures so she knew what a sonogram photo was supposed to look like. The one on the screen did not look like any of the others. _Why did these not look like the others?_ She thought her eyes widened and Rick must have thought the same because he coughed slightly.

She didn't turn around to face him as her eyes couldn't leave the screen. Michonne's suspicions were confirmed when their doctor spoke.

"No, no nothing is wrong everything is great." Denise smiled.

"You're expecting twins!" Denise turned around to face both Rick and Michonne.

"As in two babies?" Michonne questioned.

"Yesss," Denise looked between Rick and Michonne.

Michonne snapped her neck at her husband. She narrowed her eyes at him. Rick's eyes widened in shock as his suspicions were finally confirmed. He couldn't look at his wife in the eyes right now, as her gaze was burning a hole into the side of his face. Rick looked around the room, before his eyes found the monitor screen again.

Denise turned the dial on the keyboard and spoke.

"These are the sounds of your baby's heartbeats. Here is the sound of Baby A's and this is...Baby B's heartbeat."

There were two loud thumping noises that echoed around the quiet room.

"It looks like you're having non - identical twins too." Denise cheered with glee.

Michonne placed her hands over her eyes and started to cry. Was she crying for joy? Crying that they were having more than one baby? Michonne honestly didn't know if they were happy tears or sad.

* * *

"You said it would skip a generation!" Michonne shouted as they walked out of the hospital doors.

"I wouldn't have lay down and tried for another." She shooed her arms before her.

Rick's older brother Andrew and wife Olivia had twins and both were boys. They thought they would never have multiples especially when it never happened after the fourth time.

"Michonne-" Rick tried to speak to his wife. She held her hands up to him so he wouldn't speak.

"I feel tricked...tricked." She stopped walking and throwing her hands in the air.

Michonne started to sob and Rick tried to reach out to her shoulders to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" Michonne shrugged his hands off her shoulders. She continued to walk on ahead.

"You said one. Now we have two." Michonne held two fingers up to him through sobbed tears.

Michonne sniffled and her face turned to anger.

"You and that thing are done." she said pointing towards his trousers.

"Stay away from me...Richard Grimes you are on a ban." Michonne said, as they came to stand next to his SUV.

"A ban from what?" he asked raising his eyebrows up.

"Sex!" Michonne replied through gritted teeth.

"Sex? But...but Michonne." Rick's mouth was opened wide. He could not believe what he was hearing.

Rick thought, _let's see how long she can go with this sex ban._ _Especially with the way her pregnancy hormones have been. Did she not just remember what she did to me a few hours ago?_

Michonne placed her hand on the car door handle. Rick was standing on the opposite side of his car.

"Get in the car and take me home...NOW!" Michonne pointed towards the black truck. He pressed the lock on the car door. Michonne got inside the car and fastened her seatbelt. She folded her arms over her chest.

Rick huffed.

He let out a small smile and whispered "Twins."

Then he changed his facial expression when he stepped inside his car. Rick tried to touch Michonne again but she moved his hand away.

"Alright." He drawled out.

"You're getting done. That thing is done." Michonne snapped.

"Michonne your just mad...baby, I get that but seriously...you want me to what?"Rick questioned, scanning his eyes over his wife's face.

"Get the snip!" Michonne put her fingers in a scissor shape in his face.

She was overreacting and he wanted to laugh at how funny she was being. He knew she was angry but it wasn't _his_ fault.

Michonne pulled her iPhone out of her bag.

"I am calling ma," Michonne pursed her lips together.

"No. Please...Michonne don't call my mother." Rick sighed.

But it was too late as Mama Grimes number had already been dialled.

Laura Grimes had always had a close relationship with Michonne since the day they first met. It seemed sometimes she liked Michonne more than him. And this was going to be one of them occasions.

Michonne waited for Laura to pick up on the other end of the phone.

"Ma, guess what Rick did now," Michonne scowled her husband.

* * *

Rick had to listen to Michonne curse his name the entire way home on the 20 minute drive.

Michonne took her seat belt off and slammed the car door in a huff. She walked through the front door not bothering to wait for her husband.

Carl their eldest was sat in the living room watching TV.

"So, how was the appointment?" Carl asked, taking a bite out of his cheese sandwich.

Carl noticed that his mom did not look happy. Michonne pulled the sonogram out of her bag. He wiped his hands on his jeans before accepting the black and white photo. She handed Carl the many different pictures.

Rick finally made his way inside their house shutting the front door behind him.

"You can tell _our_ son." Michonne stormed off into the kitchen.

Rick watched her go. He slightly jumped hearing the kitchen door slam behind her. He let out small gasp before he spoke,

"Well you're gettin' two new siblings." Rick ran his hands through his hair.

Carl smiled. "Cool twins?"

He looked down at the photo that was labelled baby "A" and baby "B".

"Yeah twins," Rick let out a small smile.

"Nice." Carl replied, still smiling.

He could hear Michonne slamming around in the kitchen. Rick walked slowly into the kitchen resting his hands on the work surface. He watched her move from counter to counter, slamming cupboard doors. She placed a glass down onto the granite worktop. She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. Michonne came to stand back where she was unscrewing the cap off the bottle. She poured the water into the glass and took a large gulp.

"I knew it...God I did. The way I have been feeling in this pregnancy. It just felt different since the very beginning." Michonne looked up at Rick.

"Baby, this aint my fault your actin' like this is my fault...I aint done nothan wrong," he pointed at himself.

"No. It was just your genes or chromosomes or whatever they are!" Michonne bit back and took another sip of water from the glass.

"Genes? Michonne...please don't act like this it aint my fault."

"Well whose fault is this?" Michonne snapped.

"Mmmm pretty sure we made these babies together." Rick answered.

"Ok." Michonne said, looking at her husband.

Rick looked at his wife. When she said "ok" like that he knew he was in trouble. He nodded his head and left the kitchen leaving Michonne to calm down for a few hours.

* * *

An hour later Rick received a phone call. He rolled his eyes looking at the caller I.D before answering the call.

"Hello, Ma."

" _Hey son, now you know I don't like Michonne being upset. You know she's my favourite daughter-in law don't tell Andrea or Olivia I said that,"_ She chuckled.

" _But congratulations on the twins I am sooo excited!_ " His mother Laura, squealed down the phone.

Laura Grimes was so excited that her son and daughter-in law were going to have twins. She couldn't contain her excitement on the phone. She had to be sympathetic to Michonne, as she loved her like she was her own daughter.

He let out a small smile.

"I know, I am excited too ma," he grinned.

" _She's just shocked and upset that's all son. Don't worry, just give her a few days to come around. Your father is here and wants to say congratulations."_

Laura handed the phone to her husband Nigel.

" _Hi son, Congratulations. I can't wait to meet my two new grandchildren."_

"I know pa, I can't wait either." Rick smiled, knowing his father was too.

" _Ok, Nigel pass the phone back to me,"_ Laura spoke to her husband.

" _I gotta go. Your mother's being bossy again."_

Rick let out a hearty chuckle.

"Bye Pa."

" _Bye son."_

" _Ok, your Grandma knows and she will want to speak to you too. You know how much she loves Michonne."_

Rick nodded his head.

If there was anything worse than his mother Laura, it was his grandma Grace Grimes.

" _I love you, talk to you soon."_

"I love you to mom."

Rick's Grandma rang not that soon after. Rick had to apologize a few times, that is, when he could get a word in. But she was happy about having two more great-grandchildren.

* * *

 **Later on that night...**

Rick came into the bedroom. He had put all the children to bed tonight so Michonne wouldn't get stressed out. He also wanted to get back in her good books. He flung his t-shirt and socks off and put them into the laundry basket. Rick pulled his jeans down his toned thighs and placed them over the plush black chair in their room. He left just his blue boxers on.

Michonne was laying on her side with her back to him. Rick climbed on the bed and lay behind his wife. He placed his hand on her hips and she shuffled away from him towards the edge of the bed.

"Michonne, please...baby how long are you goin' to ignore me and be mad?"

"I don't know Rick. How long does it take to forgive someone's trickery?"

He let out a scoffed laugh. Rick turned on his back looking at the ceiling and spoke,

"Alright." he said, a grin having formed on his lips.

" Alright!...Alright!" Michonne huffed getting out of bed. She took her pillow with her and tucked it underneath her arm.

She looked so cute and sexy when she's angry. It started to stir things in him. But, he knew he wouldn't be getting anywhere near her tonight or the rest of the week.

"I am sleeping in the spare room," she started to walk out of their bedroom.

Rick got up on his feet and stood before her.

"No, you're not. You stay here. I will sleep in the spare room...if that's what you want?" Rick looked at his wife.

"Yeah it is." Michonne answered, pulling her eyes away from his piercing gaze. If she would have looked any longer she would have given in. Michonne knows how her body likes to betray and this time, it wasn't happening.

Rick nodded his head.

He walked out of their bedroom and headed to the spare bedroom, which was now just a mattress on the floor. This was going to be the baby's bedroom. Well, now the twins' bedroom.

Michonne got back into bed, pulling the duvet over her. She turned around to where her husband should lie, but she was too annoyed to ask him to come back. She rolled over and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Sorry, it takes super long to update sometimes. I backed up a lot of the chapters. But then I get sidetracked and life happens. Anyways thanks.

Yes, twins. I think it always inevitable that they were going to have more than one baby lol. Ooh how long can Michonne keep Rick on this sex ban? What do we think of how she acted?

Thank you for reading, as always. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter.


End file.
